Le Tigre et ses Démons
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi / Le père de Ken a décidé d'un Omiaï, mariage arrangé, avec la fille d'un grand Karatéka connu, mais Ken ne semble éprouver aucun sentiments pour elle, pourtant… Ken est amoureux…
1. Les fonctions

**Note de l'auteur** : Les persos de Captain Tsubasa ne sont pas à moi…

_Acrystar. _

* * *

**Le Tigre et ses Démons**

**1**

* * *

Kôjiro se réveilla de bonne heure, bien avant tout le monde dans la maisonnée. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était en âge de travailler, il partait distribuer les journaux, juste avant de se rendre en cours. Il trouvait ça vivifiant de bouger avant de s'encrouter sur une chaise d'école et de s'obliger à rester calme et attentif. Les cours ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, il préférait nettement passer son temps sur le terrain de foot, plutôt que d'écouter les profs lui parler de choses dont il n'avait aucune utilité. Installé à sa table, il lança un rapide signe de la main à son goal avant de tourner la tête vers le professeur qui parlait des résultats. Ah oui, aujourd'hui c'était le jour fatidique de la remise des notes et pour tout dire, il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de faramineux. Entre les boulots, l'entraînement, la maladie de sa petite sœur ; le jeune homme n'avait pas trouvé le temps de réviser et quand bien même il l'aurait, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, en math, il était tellement nul que ça faisait trois ans qu'il avait désespéré de pouvoir y comprendre quelques chose. Baillant, il attrapa la feuille que lui tendit le prof…

28/100 : Score désastreux… Il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de rouge sur sa copie. Malheureusement, il n'avait qu'un seul exercice de bon sur tous ceux proposés, en gros, ça craignait, car il connaissait bien l'homme, il n'était pas du genre à pardonner les écarts de conduites. Fallait avoir cinquante au minimum, si on ne voulait pas passer ses vacances à travailler en sa super compagnie ! Et oui, le prof allait en faire tout un pat à caisse, pourtant sous le regard surpris du Tigre, il se détourna et continua de rendre les copies sans dire quoi que ce soit. Étrange ? Kôjiro écouta attentivement la correction du devoir, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait tous ces chiffres, autant dire que la correction le perdit un peu plus qu'elle ne l'aida. A regarder maintenant sa copie, le brun ne pensa qu'une seule chose, tiger shoot dans ces putains d'équations ! Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, le capitaine de l'équipe de la Tôho soupira de soulagement et lui qui s'attendait à pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes en mangeant un morceau avec l'équipe se retrouva paralysé par le regard du prof. Raté, il n'y couperait pas !

- Tous ceux qui n'ont pas la moyenne, restez ici ! »

Cette fois-ci le prof ne serait pas indulgent… il le voyait à son regard sévère. Sa main glissa dans sa chevelure, car il était certain qu'on lui demanderait de se rattraper au risque de le suspendre. C'était ça le contrat de la Tôho, une bourse, un club de haut niveau mais une obligation de maintenir ses notes à la moyenne. Si on venait à manquer les cours ou à avoir des notes désastreuses, on était suspendu jusqu'à ce que les notes remontent. L'école essayait de réconcilier les jeunes avec l'éducation en jouant avec leur corde sensible : le sport !

- Je veux que vous veniez au rattrapage que j'organiserai la semaine prochaine ! Si vous échouez encore… »

Le prof ne termina pas sa phrase et commença à ranger ses affaires. Le capitaine roula des yeux, la moyenne en math ? Il devait se batailler sec pour avoisiner les quarante, la plus part du temps, il devait remonter sa moyenne grâce à l'histoire, d'ailleurs c'était bien la seule matière où il excellait ! Surprenant, l'élève se passionnait pour les dates, les traités, le passé quoi.

- Hyûga-kun… je sais que vous êtes dans notre équipe de football et que grâce à votre compétence et celle de vos équipiers nous avons de forte chance de gagner le tournoi inter-lycée ! Mais si vous ne suivez pas les cours à coté, je serais obligé d'en référer à votre entraîneur et de vous suspendre. Je veux que vous ayez au moins la moyenne ! Travaillez donc avec vos amis… Oh, je sais que vous avez plusieurs petits boulots à côté des cours, pour aider votre famille, vous avez beaucoup de mérite, mais il ne suffit pas d'avoir des muscles, pensez à votre tête, ok ? »  
- Bien Monsieur… »

Le prof n'était pas un chien, au contraire, il était plutôt sympa, pour un prof de math, cela dit quand on le menaçait de l'exclure d'une équipe de foot pour une histoire d'arithmétique et de géométrie, y'avait de quoi afficher la pire humeur qu'il soit. Moyenne, moyenne, il devait y arriver par n'importe quel moyen ! Mais pour lors, il n'avait qu'une envie, frapper quelque chose, jusqu'au soulagement. Il avait toujours eut un grave problème de gestion de la colère.

- Hyûga-kun ? »  
- QUOI ! » Kôjiro tourna la tête d'un coup violent, son regard aurait sûrement tué l'impudent qui avait osé lui adressé la parole ! C'était pas le moment, le voyait-il pas ? Son regard sombre se posa sur le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Que lui voulait son goalkeeper ? « Wakashimazu ? »  
- Je, je viens d'entendre ce qu'a dit le prof… »  
- Sales mathématiques de merde ! J'y comprends rien ! »

Kôjiro passa la main dans ses cheveux tout en baissant la tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit Ken, qui l'avait interpellé. Pour ainsi dire, ils ne se parlaient quasiment pas pendant les cours. Il ignorait pourquoi. Le capitaine soupira, il était étonnant de voir que son goal avait la faculté de le calmer juste en lui parlant. Pourtant, il n'était pas aisé de faire taire la colère qui grondait dans le cœur du Tigre, mais Ken n'avait qu'à faire un sourire pour qu'il soit à nouveau en paix. Haussant les épaules pour se faire pardonner cet accueil musclé, le numéro neuf se rapprocha de son coéquipier, venait-il lui donner son aide pour réviser ? Ken était un bon élève, pas comme lui, il avait eu une bonne éducation, d'ailleurs il avait toujours fréquenté les écoles privées, enfin, avant que son poing n'arrête un de ses tirs lors d'un entrainement intensif et que Kira ne supplie le père de Ken pour le faire transférer à Meiwa. Depuis, ils suivaient la même scolarité, mais Kôjiro devait avouer qu'il manquait de base solide pour s'en tirer comme il le fallait.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide ? »

Les yeux du capitaine s'ouvrirent en grand, Ken lui proposait de l'aide, c'est bien ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Cette proposition étira ses lèvres fines. Jamais il ne passait du temps avec Ken autre que durant les entrainements et encore les entrainements. Ils se connaissaient depuis quatre années, mais ils n'échangeaient rien, comme de vrais amis. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait rejoint Tôho, Ken et Takeshi l'avaient suivi, sans qu'il leur demande. Ces deux gars, c'étaient sa seconde famille, des amis si proches qu'il pouvait tout leur montrer, même ses larmes, même ses peurs ! Mais voilà, une fois le ballon rangé, Kôjiro, Ken et Takeshi redevenaient des êtres anonymes. Encore que, Takeshi n'hésitait pas à envahir son espace vital et le déranger lorsque ça lui plaisait ! Il regrettait la timidité de son binôme, qu'en avait-il fait ?  
Alors comme ça, Ken se souciait de lui… il ne sut pourquoi, mais il eut tout à coup, un mouvement de recul. Ken se souciait de Kôjiro ? Ou de son Capitaine ? Cette question pourtant bête lui laissa une étrange impression, c'était idiot, puisque techniquement c'était la même personne, non ? Alors pourquoi ça lui pinçait le cœur de se dire qu'il pouvait peut-être passer derrière son étiquette de capitaine ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ?

- Heu… Capitaine ? »  
- Je vais vous aider ! Je suis bon, regardez ! J'ai eu 98 à mon dernier devoir de math ! »

Quatre-vingt-dix-huit, tout ça parce que le prof ne pouvait pas mettre de cent et qu'il avait trouvé un prétexte de lui retirer deux points à cause d'une démonstration un peu floue. Le capitaine se sentit soudainement atteint d'un mal de crâne aigu… Takeshi était arrivé en courant derrière lui et était suspendu à son cou dans cette fameuse attaque latérale qui lui faisait péter un câble neuf fois sur dix. Aujourd'hui, il était trop fatigué pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, pourtant, ce n'est pas à Takeshi qu'il voulait dire oui ! L'aide de Ken lui aurait bien plu, mais celle du junior… Attendez, comment ça, junior ?

- Hé… Takeshi… tu es… »  
- Venez capitaine, le programme de math de votre année ne m'est pas inconnu, je peux le faire ! Vous savez que j'ai sauté une classe pour vous rejoindre plus vite ici, non ? »

Il avait oublié ça. Le benjamin avait redoublé d'assiduité lorsque Ken et lui étaient partis pour Tôho, pendant un an, il avait été le capitaine de la Meiwa, portant à bout de bras un rôle qui lui collait parfaitement à la peau. Cette année-là, la coupe inter-collège, c'est la Meiwa qui la gagna. Et puis, quelques mois plus tard, il avait vu le junior l'attendre devant l'entrée du lycée. Sauter une classe, oui, il l'avait fait pour ne pas être trop en retard niveau entrainement. Ce gamin était un petit génie au foot comme dans ses cahiers. Avec une moyenne générale de quatre-vingt-dix-sept, il était le premier élève au classement général, ce qui lui valait souvent l'honneur des profs lors des rassemblements généraux. C'est ainsi que le junior l'attrapa par le bras et commença littéralement à le traîner de force, le capitaine de la Tôho ne put que tourner vers Ken un regard entre le ''sauve-moi'' et le ''excuse-moi''.

- Mais attends donc ! »  
- Nan, nan venez, je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Takeshi le traînait maintenant par la manche de son uniforme. Kôjiro se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle comme ça. Les quelques filles de l'équipe de volley ou de l'équipe de foot féminine se retournaient à leur passage, regardant toujours Kôjiro avec une attention toute particulière. Ouai, quelle chance, il avait un fan club ! Grognant, il récupéra sa manche, histoire de se redonner contenance, dieu qu'il détestait être observé comme ça par une bande de filles !

- Tenez capitaine ! »  
- C'est bon Takeshi, j'ai un bento aussi ! »  
- Mais il vous faut plein de force ! Les maths ce n'est pas si simple ! »  
- Ça je le sais ! »

Le sang de Kôjiro commençait à bouillonner, il regarda sa montre puis soupira, ça faisait même pas vingt minutes qu'il était avec Takeshi et il avait usé du quota de patience qu'il gardait normalement pour le mois, si ça continuait, il allait le décalquer contre un mur… Levant le nez au ciel, le Tigre se demanda ce que faisait Wakashimazu en ce moment ? Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière ainsi que son corps, Kô inspira profondément laissant son regard vagabonder dans le bleu du ciel.

- Bien regardez, ce problème là, vous auriez dû répondre comme ça ! »

Le capitaine posa les yeux distraitement sur sa copie, avec une pointe de fureur, il n'avait rien compris à ce charabia…

- Ouai… mais c'est quoi ce ƒ ? »  
- Ben, c'est les fonctions ! »  
- Fonction ? »  
- Vous avez qu'à passer ce soir chez moi, je vous expliquerai tout comme il faut ! On a besoin de vous et ce n'est pas des stupides fonctions, qui vont nous empêcher de vous garder comme capitaine, capitaine ! »

Vu le regard que lui lança son équipier, il n'essaya même pas de parlementer, à quoi bon, si c'était pour l'entendre faire de jérémiades plus tard. Il viendrait, il avait juste intérêt de prendre un bon paquet d'aspirine, car il voyait déjà l'enfer s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, le bagout de son cadet allié aux fonctions, ça allait faire mal !

- Bon ok, je passerais vers 21 heures. »  
- C'est parfait ! On retourne en cours c'est déjà l'heure ! »  
- J'arrive… »

Le Tigre se leva d'un bond, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre la sonnerie de reprise des cours…


	2. Entraînement

**Le Tigre et ses Démons**

**2**

* * *

Dès la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours, Kôjiro attrapa ses affaires et se rua vers le terrain de sport, il faillait qu'il se détende, qu'il sourit et surtout qu'il ne pense plus à ces mathématiques de merde qui lui pourrissait l'existence ! Il entra dans les vestiaires, pensant faire un entrainement en solo avant l'arrivée du coach mais fait surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Ken. Tient, il était déjà là ?

- Salut ! »  
- Bonsoir Capitaine. »  
- Oh suffit ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Takeshi ! J'ai un nom ! »

Ken parut étonné, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais Kôjiro avait semblé énervé de l'entendre l'appeler Capitaine, c'était son grade, ça l'avait toujours été et quelque part, ça resterait immuable. Mais puisque son ami semblait vouloir qu'il arrête, il ferait attention maintenant de l'appeler par son nom. Pour sûr ça lui ferait bizarre.

- Bonsoir Hyûga-kun. »  
- Ha c'est mieux ! »

En effet c'était bizarre... Il fit un sourire un peu gauche puis passa son T-shirt à manches longues d'un geste rapide. Un sourire fut tendu au capitaine de la Tôho qui resta un brin médusé, son goalkeeper était sublime aujourd'hui, quelque chose l'intriguait, y'avait quelque chose en lui qui n'était pas normal.

- Ken, tu me cacherais pas quelque chose ? »  
- Non ! »  
- Allez ! On se connaît depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est la première fois que je te vois avec ce genre d'expression ! »

Ken se mit à sourire en baissant légèrement le regard, il tendit un rapide sourire en coin, enfila ses chaussures et sortit en trottinant, évitant par là même de répondre à la question de son ami d'enfance qui le regard partir la bouche grande ouverte. Il lui prenait quoi ?

- Ben celui-là, il est d'humeur joviale en ce moment ! Serait-il amoureux ? »

Kôjiro se mit à réfléchir, Ken semblait s'éclipser assez souvent. Qui était la fille de ses rêves ? La porte claqua violemment et Takeshi fit son entrée, de quoi arrêter les réflexions de Hyûga pour le moment. Il dévisagea son cadet, il y avait dans les yeux de celui-ci une drôle de lueur qui frappa son ainé…

- Takeshi ? »  
- Oui, mon capitaine ? »  
- Ça va ? »  
- Hum ! Comment va Ken ? »  
- Ça à l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour lui… »  
- C'est bien… »

Takeshi sortit sa tenue de son casier et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise pour deux sous, d'ailleurs son manque de bavardage intempestif sur sa journée de cours serait presque alarmant.

- Capitaine ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Es-ce que c'est mal d'aimer ? »  
- Hein ? »

Kôjiro fronça les sourcils, c'était le printemps ou quoi ? Ne lui dites pas que le cadet se préoccupait lui aussi de ce genre de choses ? Kôjiro s'en fichait, depuis toujours les filles ne l'avaient jamais intéressé, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, il n'avait jamais regardé une fille au point d'en oublier tout le reste. Il était populaire, suffisait de voir la dernière St Valentin, mais ça ne le touchait pas plus que ça. Il haussa donc les épaules en réponse à la question.

- Bah je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer… »  
- Tu es amoureux capitaine ? »  
- Le jour où je le serrais, tu seras le premier averti crois-moi ! »

Kôjiro avait toujours eut cette étiquette froide, impénétrable, si jamais il commençait à éprouver des sentiments forts, il perdait vite sa stabilité et finissait par trahir tout ce qui se passait en lui. L'amour ne ferait certainement pas exception, il finirait par faire un faux pas et tout le monde saurait que quelque chose clocherait. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour maintenant ! Il serra les lacets de ses chaussures en repensant vaguement à ce que sa mère lui avait dit au sujet des filles. Marrant, franchement... Il n'y avait que trois choses dans sa vie, sa famille, le foot et ses deux compagnons qui l'avaient suivi de la Meiwa à la Tôho, Ken Wakashimasu et Takeshi Sawada.

- Ha… et… heu… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Et Ken ? »  
- Bah je crois qu'il est amoureux en ce moment, t'es pas cette impression ? »  
- Si, justement... »

Takeshi fit un signe de tête négatif, ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait parler, il s'était mal exprimé, mais face au tigre, il ignorait comment tourner sa phrase. Il ignorait comment laisser sous-entendre ça. Alors, perdu, il se mit à contempler ses chaussures. Cette image laissa Kôjiro plutôt perplexe, où voulait en venir le cadet ? Sawada avait l'air d'être assis entre deux chaises, Hyûga attrapa sa canette de coca et l'ouvrit, il adorait en prendre avant l'entraînement, chacun avait son péché mignon, lui c'était ce satané soda qu'il allait chopper toujours en fin de cours.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas amoureux de lui ? »

Le capitaine se mit à tousser, manquant de recracher son soda par les narines. Sa main frappa son torse, le temps qu'il se calme et sa tête fit volte-face pour tomber sur le jeune Takeshi qui se mordait la lèvre nerveusement. Il le savait, il allait se mettre en colère ! Pourquoi Kôjiro devait agir dans la vie comme sur le terrain toujours en fonçant tête baissée ! Le regard noir le toisa, mais étrangement, il se calma, enfin, dans la mesure où l'on connaissait bien l'animal et que la colère qu'il déclencha aurait pu être plus destructrice s'il n'avait pas gardé un brin de self contrôle !

- Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Je m'en suis foutu partout ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Moi, amoureux de lui ? C'est mon meilleur ami ! T'as de ces idées ! »  
- Ha pardon Capitaine, c'est que… »  
- QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est quoi cette discussion ? Tu veux en venir à quoi ? »  
- Vous croyez que c'est mal d'aimer un homme ? »

Le regard du Tigre changea de la simple colère habituelle, à la fureur tant redoutée. Il se leva et regarda Takeshi de bas en haut, comme si il allait lui en fiche une, d'ailleurs le poing droit du capitaine se serra compulsivement, mais encore, sous contrôle, il haussa simplement les yeux.

- Amoureux d'homme ? Takeshi t'es barjot ! Bien sûr que c'est mal ! Ça a ni queue, ni tête ton truc ! Comment un homme pourrait en aimer un autre, faut vraiment être un brin cinglé pour ressentir ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un du même sexe… »

La parole du Tigre fut arrêté par la présence de Ken dans la pièce, il souleva un sourcil, avec ça, le restant de l'équipe venait d'entrer dans la salle et le coach était sur le terrain, son entrainement en solo, c'était râpé pour cette fois !

- Heu l'entraîneur veut te voir, Ca... Hyûga-kun… »

Kôjiro sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour le goalkeeper, ni pour le petit Takeshi, tout à coup pas bien luné. Il se présenta devant le coach avec qui il parla de ses résultats de math, avant que l'entrainement ne commence. Et cet entraînement se déroula comme tous les autres jours, juste quelques engueulades de plus qu'à l'accoutumée, envoyé par un capitaine-pitbull, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré, il ignorait pourquoi, l'insinuation laissée par le cadet. Il avait réussi à mettre trois buts à Ken sur plus de dix tentatives, éliminant ses défenseurs qu'il trouvait carrément mou du genou !

- Bon j'espère que demain vous serez au mieux de votre forme ! C'était mou aujourd'hui ! Takeshi ! »  
- Oui capitaine ? »  
- Très bon timing, cependant… maîtrise mieux les passes que je te fais ! »  
- Bien capitaine ! »

Kôjiro reposa sa serviette sur le banc, il observa ses coéquipiers qui partirent refaire quelques passes afin de ne pas éveiller son courroux demain si jamais quelque chose clochait. Le coach fit un sourire en demi-teinte, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés en prenant Kôjiro plutôt que Tsubasa. La technique, ils l'avaient, d'ailleurs l'équipe n'était pas si mauvaise avant que les trois nouvelles recrues ne débarque. Quoique, l'ancien goal était vraiment nul à chier. Mais voilà, maintenant il avait une vraie équipe et Kôjiro avait appris à jouer avec elle, comme l'équipe avait appris le jeu de Hyûga, tout en force, tout en attaque. Il essayait de lui inculquer la réserve, la défensive, mais... ce n'était pas gagné ! Il regarda son joueur chercher quelqu'un du regard, mais le coach en ayant fini pour aujourd'hui repartit avec son calepin remplis de notes, il avait à replacer les défenseurs, il n'était pas satisfait de la formation et le capitaine non plus.

- Où il est passé ? »  
- Ken ? »  
- OUAI ! »  
- Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent ! »  
- Ha oui… Je me demande bien qui c'est… »  
- De qui capitaine ? »  
- Non rien, bon j'y vais ! »

Kôjiro laissa ses coéquipiers revoir leur stratégie de défense, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de ne pas être en retard pour son job. Lorsque le tigre commença à se déshabiller, son regard tomba sur son goalkeeper qui sortait des douches.

- Un rendez-vous ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé ! »  
- Je… j'ai un entraînement spécial. »  
- Ha oui… »

Kôjiro avait retiré son T-Shirt et observait le corps de son goalkeeper, il était en train de brosser ses cheveux. Les paroles de Takeshi lui revinrent en écho et il ne put réprimer un sourire mal à l'aise. Pourquoi diable Takeshi croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ? C'était à peine s'ils se voyaient en dehors des cours ! Pris dans ses réflexions Kôjiro soupira.

- Il est complètement barjo ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je parlais de Takeshi ! »  
- Bah, il est encore jeune, peut-être confond-il amitié et amour, et puis… Capitaine, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, non ? »  
- Ouai mais quand même, y a des limites ! Tu te rends pas compte, parce que tu n'étais pas encore là quand il l'a dit, mais il croit que toi et moi, ha ha, il croit qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre, ou un truc du genre... »

Kôjiro ne put empêcher son fou rire d'éclater, imaginer un seul instant qu'il pourrait ressentir ce genre de choses, et que surtout Ken le ressente aussi le faisait bien marrer ! Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, il avait une parfaite estime de son goal et de ce fait une confiance totale en lui, mais au-delà de ça, en fait... ils se connaissaient pas vraiment ! Kô haussa les épaules, c'était vrai, jamais ils n'avaient discuté de ce genre de chose avant aujourd'hui, quand ils ouvraient la bouche c'était toujours pour parler de l'équipe, du ballon ou d'un match ! Ken semblait bien loin tout à coup, dans un silence pesant il enfila sa chemise, puis sembla se décomposer à vue d'œil. Il baissa la tête ses cheveux empêchant Kôjiro de voir son regard qui se perdait quelque part contre le sol.

- Bon changeons de sujet ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Bah ! T'es mon goalkeeper, pas midinette ! »

- Ken ? »  
- C'est vrai que l'uniforme scolaire féminin me va sied pas au teint ! »  
- Hahaha, idiot ! »

Le capitaine explosa d'un rire qu'on ne lui entendait que peu. Fallait dire, Kôjiro n'était jamais dans les excès, il restait souvent impassible et la joie comme la peine semblait ricocher sur sa peau mate. Ken se mit à rire de la bêtise qu'il avait envoyée, une image de lui en jupe plissée l'arrêta dans son hilarité, sérieux, c'était limite flippant !

- Et comment est-elle ? »  
- Hein ? »

Ken releva brusquement la tête entendant son capitaine lui poser une question qui, sur le moment, semblait sortir de nulle part.

- Ben oui, elle est de la Tôho ? »  
- … »

Ken avait un regard interrogateur, il ne semblait pas suivre son raisonnement. Mais une chose était sûr, Ken voyait quelqu'un et aussi étrange que cela soit, le capitaine voulait savoir qui c'était !

- Une petite amie ? »  
- Heu… non du tout ! Pas le temps pour ça ! »

Sa réponse avait été franche, et lui rappelait quelque chose… Kôjiro se redressa et partit vers les douches. Quelque peu étonné, si ce n'était pas une femme, qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre son goal aussi gracieux et heureux que ça ?

- Ho fait, t'as été plutôt bon, aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois rattrape tous mes tirs ! »  
- Bien cap… Hyûga ! Bien, j'ai un entrainement de Karaté, j'y vais. A demain ! »

Alors qu'il venait de mettre son sac sur le dos, Ken s'arrêta puis se dirigea vers les douches à grandes enjambés entendant le robinet d'eau tourner, sûr que Kôjiro n'y avait même pas prêté attention, alors il avait intérêt à se magner !

- Attention Capitaine ! »  
- Putain c'est chaud, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Ken pointa du doigt un petit écriteau qui était posé bien sagement à l'entrée des douches : _Attention dû à un problème de réglage, l'eau est très chaude ! Faites attention à ne pas vous brûler._

- Le thermostat est en panne, ils vont le changer demain… »  
- Putain ! »

Ken s'empourpra, il n'avait pas pensé qu'en se présentant devant son capitaine, ainsi, il serait aussi nu qu'un vers. Il détourna le regard et commença à s'éloigner le plus possible, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se dépêchait de prendre sa douche avant tous les autres pour ne pas tomber justement sur ce genre de spectacle qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Heu… bon, ben heu… je… Bon, j'y vais à demain ! »

Ken se ressaisit et sortit des vestiaires inondés des semis-injures de son capitaine, et se mit à courir en direction de chez lui, essayant de chasser l'image de son Capitaine.


	3. Miyabi

**Le Tigre et ses Démons **

**3**

* * *

Kôjiro avait terminé son boulot un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, il avait prévenu son patron des désagréments de la semaine, et celui-ci avait souri, en disant que les études étaient plus importantes que de l'aider à ranger toutes ces caisses. Le vieil homme lui avait donné la permission de quitter une heure plus tôt jusqu'à la date du contrôle, sans même discuter. Hyûga était heureux que le vieil homme qu'il appelait presque grand-père du fait qu'il travaillait pour lui depuis qu'il était gosse, ne lui ait pas posé de problèmes supplémentaires, il passa le porche de chez Sawada et sonna, surpris de voir à quel point la maison était grande. On devinait facilement que le père du cadet avait un très bon poste pour habiter un tel luxe.

- Oui ? »  
- Bonsoir madame, je suis… »  
- Capitaine ! Juste à l'heure ! Maman, je te présente Kôjiro Hyûga, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe ! Il va venir travailler avec moi tous les soirs pendant toute la semaine ! »  
- Ha je vois, c'est le fameux Kôjiro Hyûga, et bien entrez jeune homme. »  
- Merci ! »

La mère fit un large sourire à son attention, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre puisque la tornade ambulante qui lui servait de fils venait d'attraper le bras de son précieux capitaine et le trainait dans les escaliers. La porte de la chambre du cadet refermé, Kô se laissa tomber devant une table basse et regarda le livre avec circonspection. C'était un livre de cours de son années, le cadet disait vrai, il bossait avec une année d'avance, pas étonnant qu'il se plaignait de s'ennuyer pendant ses cours !  
Après deux heures de bataille acharnée, entre le tigre et les fonctions qui mirent ses nerfs d'acier à très rude épreuve, Kôjiro avait enfin compris à quoi elles servaient et comment on les calculait, d'ailleurs dans un sourire victorieux son cadet lui avoua qu'il n'avait fait que deux erreurs dans les exercices qu'il lui avait préparés. Le tigre tendit la tête et regarda l'heure, il était tard, il avait envie de se coucher pas trop tard ce soir, ces fichues fonctions l'avaient éreinté comme un troupeau de Ohzora.

- Bon je rentre, on se revoit demain ! »  
- Bien capitaine, je vous raccompagne ! »  
- Non, c'est bon merci ! »

La main de Kôjiro tapota la tête du cadet, il préférait rentrer seul, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas emmené son ballon pour des prunes, il ferait le trajet avec lui et en driblant tout ce qui passerait à portée. Lorsque le capitaine descendit les escaliers, il remarqua que la mère de Takeshi l'attendait dans le salon. Il haussa un sourcil elle était en train de broder, mais elle leva la tête et s'approcha de lui rapidement.

- Merci bien, vous prenez soin de mon fils, depuis le temps qu'il me parle de vous. Vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien, mon fils vous adore, je trouve qu'il est devenu plus combatif, vous avez un bon effet sur lui ! »  
- Heu… »  
- Revenez quand bon vous semble, et la prochaine fois venez manger avec nous, je serais heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec vous. »  
- Merci madame… au revoir. »  
- Au revoir jeune homme, faites attention en route. »  
- Ça va aller ! »

Pour dire vrai, elle n'avait pas tort, lorsqu'il avait rencontré le petit Takeshi c'était un enfant peu sûr de lui, sans vraiment d'ami, craintif, chétif, d'ailleurs il se faisait bousculé par les gars de son équipe... Quand on voyait le Takeshi de maintenant, bavard, entouré d'amis de partout, toujours prêt à en découdre sur le terrain comme dans la cours... on pouvait dire que Meiwa et le coach Kira avait à jamais changé le fils trop sage qu'elle avait. Mais ce n'était certainement pas grâce à Kô, enfin... il ne le pensait pas.

- Hop là ! »

Le tigre dribbla et passa un défenseur virtuel qui n'était autre qu'un poteau et continua son petit chemin. Au carrefour, il se stoppa, devant lui, Ken parlait avec une jeune fille. Que faisait-il dehors, à cette heure ? Et avec cette fille ? Elle ne lui était pas familière, finalement, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, Ken la raccompagnait quelque part… Il émit un sourire carnassier et entreprit de les dépasser, il voulait voir le minois de la donzelle qui avait volé le cœur de goalkeeper.

- Espèce de petit cachottier… »

Il reprit son élan et passa devant eux avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Ken. »  
- Ha cap… Kôji... heu… enfin, Hyûga-kun… »  
- Ha, ha, tu me présentes? »  
- Ha. Euh… Miyabi, je te présente le capitaine de la Tôho, Kôjiro Hyûga. »  
- Bonsoir ! »

Son ton avait été dur, et Kôjiro sentit une irrépressible haine lui monter le long du dos, cette fille ne semblait pas l'apprécier, d'ailleurs c'était réciproque. D'ailleurs, ce duel de regard sombre lui fit vite oublié le bégaiement de Ken à propos de son prénom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la bouche du goalkeeper. Le tigre fit un rapide bonsoir, mais sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, contrarié que cette pimbêche lui ait envoyé un regard aussi incendiaire.

- Ha merde ! K'so, k'so ! J'ai pris trop de temps à distribuer le journal, aujourd'hui ! »

Kôjiro courut à travers les couloirs, et entra dans la salle de cours avec une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard. Le prof leva le nez au milieu de sa lecture, grimaça, mais laissa l'élève retardataire prendre place. Kôjiro n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard alors, il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Bon ! Prenez votre livre page 67, je veux que vous travailliez par deux, vous allez me faire un petit exposé, là-dessus par écrit. »

Kôjiro tourna la tête et regarda son voisin de droite, il détestait travailler en binôme, mais puisque dans sa classe, y'avait Ken, il savait que ce qui aurait dû être une corvée ne serait qu'un prétexte, tient, pour passer du temps ensemble en dehors des cours et de l'entrainement !

- Ken ? »  
- Hum, Cap… Hyûga-kun ? »

Ken fit un petit oui de la tête après avoir regardé son capitaine, ils s'entendaient parfaitement rien qu'en se regardant, pas besoin d'en dire plus; Pourtant, normalement il sentait son regard, Hyûga n'avait pas besoin de l'appeler, cela dit, son goalkeeper était dans la lune.

- Parfait ! On se voit dimanche pour mettre nos idées ensembles et tout rédiger ! »  
- Bien cap… »  
- Hey ! Kôjiro, ok ? »  
- Bien Kôjiro ! »  
- Quand même ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît ça devrait être un automatisme ! »

Kôjiro avait choisi le toit pour prendre l'air et manger son bento, Takeshi lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent, qu'il mangeait avec ses camarades, cela lui avait mis le cœur en joie, il pourrait être un peu tranquille ! Depuis que son cadet s'occupait de lui, il ne le lâchait plus, allant même jusqu'à lui faire des bento avec soi-disant une sélection de poisson cru capable d'améliorer la mémoire... Si Kôjiro n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, il imaginait un peu mieux ce que c'était. Un enfer !  
Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, personne ne venait là, c'était le meilleur endroit pour venir s'isoler, à part un chat qui squattait allègrement à côté du tigre d'ailleurs. Le petiot était roux tigré de noir, Takeshi l'appelait Kô, trouvant qu'il ressemblait à un tigre et donc par extension à son capitaine... Trêve de plaisanterie ! Le félin miaula, regardant la personne qui se tenait près de la grille de protection, Kôjiro y jeta un coup d'œil et fut surpris de voir Ken. Il semblait complètement abattu, jamais il ne l'avait vu avec cette expression. Son ami lâcha son sac et dans un long mouvement, glissant contre le grillage, il se laissa tomber à terre et cacha son visage de ses deux mains. Kôjiro remarque le léger tremblement au niveau de ses épaules et resta médusé. Ken pleurait ? Il se leva aussi silencieusement qu'un chat et approcha de son goalkeeper, il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça, mais pire encore, si Ken pleurait, ça ne pouvait être à cause que d'une seule et unique personne : son père...

- Ken ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta puis leva la tête un brin paniqué. Il avait bien reconnu la voix et il s'était attendu à tout sauf à lui faire face en pareil instant. Son regard rougi se figea devant celui de Kôjiro. D'un mouvement rapide, Wakashimazu essuya ses larmes et essaya de faire comme si… tout allait bien. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu… »  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- Rien ! »  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer ! Même quand tu as eu cet accident, tu n'as pas versé une larme, je te connais bon dieu, vas-tu me dire ce qui va pas ? »  
- Kôjiro… je viens de te dire que… »  
- Ne mens pas ! Pas à moi ! »

Le ton de Kôjiro était passé à la colère, il ne supportait pas de voir son ami comme ça, sans que celui-ci daigne lui parler, lui dire pourquoi ! Il avait envie de l'aider. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et s'accroupit en face de Ken, il lui fit un sourire maladroit et mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Même si ils ne partageaient que le foot, Kôjiro ne pouvait laisser le goal seul dans un instant pareille, ils étaient amis, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient sept ans, alors, si il n'en parlait pas à Kô, à qui pourrait-il en parler ? Soucieux, le tigre fit un sourire au jeune homme qui regardait le sol obstinément;

- Alors ? »

Ken baissa la tête, laissant un sanglot sortir de sa gorge. D'accord, il allait parler, de toute façon, ça menaçait de sortir. Il avait besoin de sortir tout ça, mais il avait peur, peur d'aller trop loin.

- Miyabi, elle… Tu sais comment est mon père, non ? Il… Miyabi fait partie de la famille de Kawasaki, c'est la sœur du karatéka Haruka. Mon père s'est mis dans l'idée, qu'il serait bien que… que je l'épouse. C'est un Omiaï… Je ne veux pas qu'il choisisse pour moi ! Je ne la supporte pas, elle s'est mise dans la tête que le football était une aberration, que je devrais arrêter. Si elle en parle à mon père, je risque de ne plus avoir le droit de continuer à jouer avec vous… »  
- Ha… je comprends pourquoi elle m'a jeté un regard noir… »  
- Elle te déteste Kôjiro ! Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, alors je lui ai parlé de toi, de la façon dont on s'est rencontré, et comment j'en suis venu à être goalkeeper… Et résultat, elle te déteste, je pensais au moins lui montrer, que même si je respecte son point de vue, elle pourrait peut-être comprendre pourquoi j'aime être goal, pourquoi je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter… Mais… elle est si… elle est comme mon père ! Je les déteste ! »  
- Ken… »

La main de Kôjiro remonta le long du cou de Ken et il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, il n'avait jamais réconforté quelqu'un, quand un de ses frères ou sa sœur tombait, il suffisait qu'il arrive pour que leur sourire s'affiche, mais là, c'était différent… en n'était pas de son sang et c'était loin d'être un bobo de gamin. Il sentit Ken tressaillir sous ses doigts, il s'étonna de cette réaction, car il n'en comprenait pas la signification. Mais lorsqu'un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge pâle de Ken, Kôjiro l'attrapa entre ses bras et le serra violemment contre lui. Le tigre n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, mais là… Il fallait faire une concession. Ken était important, pour lui, pour l'équipe, mais surtout pour lui ! Il laissa Ken pleurer pendant un long moment au creux de ses bras. Il semblait en avoir besoin, Kôjiro se surprit à resserrer l'étreinte, ses mains se faufilèrent dans les cheveux sombres de Ken pour finir leur course au creux de son dos, il apprécia plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, le contour du corps qu'il gardait au creux du sien. Le tigre se mit à respirer l'odeur que les cheveux de Ken exhalaient. Kôjiro se sentit en paix, c'était quelque chose de rare chez lui, il se laissait emporter par les battements du cœur de son goalkeeper, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si décontracté, il avait l'étrange impression d'être sur un nuage. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa aller au grès de ce bien-être. Il ne savait que dire et ne voulait même pas couper ce long silence. Peut-être que Ken voulait entendre des mots réconfortants, mais Kôjiro ne s'en sentait pas capable, les mots et lui n'avaient jamais été bons amis, mieux valait qu'il se taise au lieu de dire une connerie.  
Sa main gauche retrouva les cheveux qu'elle avait quittés et continua de les caresser calmement, et peu à peu les sanglots de Ken se firent plus espacés jusqu'à disparaître totalement.  
Ils n'entendirent pas la sonnette, Kôjiro était ailleurs, il souriait bêtement, et lorsque les bras de Ken se refermèrent autour de son corps, il ressentit une chaleur étrangère lui monter le long du dos, accompagnée d'un léger frisson. Le Tigre ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire, pourquoi avait-il senti un soudain danger ? Il ne pouvait pas voir le regard troublé de son camarade, ni sa façon de froncer les sourcils et de se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas dévier, pour ne pas profiter de cet instant. Mais au fond, peut-être qu'il l'avait ressenti. C'est mal à l'aise que le tigre attendit que son goal se défasse de l'étreinte qu'ils échangeaient. Lorsque Ken s'arrêta de pleurer, il le lâcha, se releva, prit ses affaires se tournant vers son gardien.

- Allez vient, on ne va pas rester là jusqu'à la saint glin-glin ! Je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner pour ça… Mais si cette fille t'est si antipathique et bien dégage-la. »

Ken leva les yeux vers ceux de son capitaine, il avait un sourire bienveillant, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Une douce chaleur l'envahit à cet instant… Eh bien oui, il la dégagerait ! Il attrapa la main que lui tendit Kôjiro et se leva, ils partirent sur le terrain de foot et s'entraînèrent tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que le restant de l'équipe arrive.

- Bon on y va Takeshi ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Allez c'est partit les gars ! »


	4. C'est fini

**Le Tigre et ses Démons**

**4**

* * *

La semaine se termina très vite, et le dimanche, comme promis, il se rendit chez Ken afin de finir l'exposé. Il était à peine quatorze heures, il activa le pas puis sonna. Après un long moment d'attente, il se décida à pousser la porte, la maison semblait déserte, il grimpa l'escalier et frappa à la porte de la chambre du goal, mais personne ne répondit. Il poussa la porte, et trouva un Ken prostré dans un coin de la pièce à moitié emmitouflé dans une couette. Il ramassa les papiers qui traînaient çà et là, remit la chaise de bureau sur ses pieds, puis se dirigea vers son ami. Il passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux mais Ken ne réagit pas à la première caresse. A la seconde, il vit le corps se tendre et deux de grands yeux s'ouvrirent, tandis qu'il hurlait en repoussant la personne qui n'était autre que son Capitaine de toujours.

- Laissez-moi ! »  
- Ken ? »

Wakashimazu releva la tête, Kôjiro put voir l'état des dégâts, Ken venait sûrement de se battre avec son père, il avait un bleu le long de la joue. Le jeune homme fit une moue, puis baissa la tête, comprenant que le tigre n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal. Il y eut un court moment de silence avant que son goal ne se rue dans ses bras et se mette à déballer l'affaire. Il avait dit à son père qu'il ne voulait plus voir Miyabi, une longue discussion s'en était découlé, son père avait perdu patience et l'avait frappé. Ensuite il était sorti et n'était toujours pas rentré. Ken avait passé la nuit comme ça, dans sa chambre, attendant le retour de son père en sachant qu'il le punirait, il se doutait que celui-ci lui interdirait l'accès au club, s'en était fini du gardien de but karatéka… Kôjiro essaya de le rassurer, mais sa crainte se vérifia quand le père entra dans la chambre avec perte et fracas !

- Ken ! »

Le père s'arrêta, dévisagea Kôjiro un court instant avant de reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ! »  
- Il est venu réviser avec moi ! »  
- Réviser ? Et tu crois que je vais te croire ! Je reviens de chez les Kawasaki ! Miyabi m'a parlé tu sais ! »

Ken se tendit, il se leva et se mit à hurler.

- J'en ai rien à foutre tu m'entends, je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne vais pas passer ma vie, avec une fille que je n'arrive pas à apprécier ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Jamais ! Maintenant si tu veux m'obliger à arrêter le foot, fait-le ! Mais je te jure, quitte à être déshérité, je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici, je ne veux pas être karatéka. Je me fiche bien que tu aies été le meilleur, je n'aime pas ce sport, je veux… »  
- Tout ça à cause de ce… »  
- Ce QUOI ? »  
- Ce petit vaut rien ! Si tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré, tu serais encore mon digne fils, mais évidemment si tu préfères traîner avec ce moins que rien… Fait-le ! Mais je te préviens… Ne reviens pas pleurer ! Ce basané t'a foutu des idioties dans la tête quand tu comprendras que le foot n'est rien, et que tu seras prêt à tenir le dojo à ma place, on en reparlera ! Pour lors, si tu veux rester sous mon toit, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne jamais le revoir, je viens de t'inscrire dans un autre lycée ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Tu es encore mineur et à ce que je sache, je suis TON père ! »  
- Je… tu… tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Que tu n'aimes pas ce sport je le comprends, mais c'est ma vie… Si je veux devenir un looser, je le ferais, si je veux continuer le foot, même si tu m'en empêches, je continuerais, et si tu veux que j'arrête de voir Kôjiro et bien je… »  
- Ken calme-toi… »

Kôjiro posa une main sur son épaule, il ramassa la couette et couvrit le corps de son ami, les larmes avaient envahi son visage, sa colère était devenue folle, Kôjiro n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, Ken était si tranquille, une rivière calme, qui apaisait le Tigre qui était en lui, le voir ainsi l'inquiétait.

- Tu m'empêcheras jamais de voir Kôjiro tu m'entends ! Jamais ! »  
- Oh que si mon petit, après ce que vient de me dire Miyabi, j'ai de quoi t'éloigner de ce parasite ! »  
- Qu'a-t-elle dit encore ? »

Wakashimazu-san s'emporta, il attrapa son fils par le cou, et le projeta contre le mur. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire, jusqu'à la dernière minute, il avait refusé cette idée, mais là, là, tout ça allait beaucoup trop loin !

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Et c'est pour cette unique raison que ce mariage aura lieu ! Et plus vite que tu ne le penses ! »

Ken baissa les yeux, et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, son père se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et avant de la refermer brusquement, il ajouta :

- Que cette vermine ne soit plus sous MON toit quand je reviens ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »  
- Hey Monsieur ! Je veux bien comprendre que cette histoire de karaté soit primordiale, mais à ce que j'ai pu voir, Ken a très bien réussi à mener correctement les deux, il suit vos entraînements à la lettre ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous lui demandez d'arrêter le foot, vous lui aviez promis, que tant qu'il continuerait le karaté, il avait droit de participer au club, vous l'avez vu pendant le championnat, c'est le meilleur goal du Japon, et vous savez ce qui fait la différence, c'est son agilité, c'est votre entraînement qui le rend si prompt à arrêter les balles ! »  
- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez été battu par la Nankatsu ! Mon fils a perdu, la Meiwa a perdu, c'est assez les enfantillages, il ne remettra pas les pieds à la Tôho ! »

Sur ce, le père ferma la porte et dévala les marches.

- Kôjiro… pardon, pardonne-moi ! »  
- Chut ! T'as rien à te faire pardonner ! »

Kôjiro prit son précieux goalkeeper dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler, peu importait, tous les deux ils arriveraient à trouver une solution à tout ça. Rien ne leur était impossible, s'ils cherchaient une solution tous les deux.

- Il a dit des choses horribles ! »  
- Je m'en balance, il peut dire ce qu'il veut ! Il n'y a que les idiots pour juger sans connaître ! Mais plus important qu'a dit cette Miyabi ? Pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ! »  
- Rien… »  
- Ken ! »  
- Sort d'ici… sort de chez moi, Kôjiro… c'est fini, tu m'entends c'est fini ! »

Comment ça, comment ça c'était fini ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre presque dix ans d'amitié dans une poubelle à cause d'une fille et d'un père chiant ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui parler, qu'avait-il à cacher ? Le poing du Tigre percuta Ken de plein fouet, c'était parti sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Une rage folle lui était montée le long du dos, d'un coup comme ça, d'un simple claquement de doigt, Ken mettait à la poubelle plus de dix ans d'amitié, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles !

- Aidez les gens et ils vous le rendent ! N'ose même pas venir me reparler ! »

Kôjiro dévala les marches et claqua la porte d'entrée, froidement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami, oui, le mot meilleur n'avait plus aucune signification. Que Ken stoppe le foot, c'était dur à entendre mais, si son père le décidait, y'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Si Ken devait changer de Lycée, d'accord, il ferait avec, mais pourquoi le renvoyer lui ? Ils étaient amis ? Ainsi donc l'amitié pouvait être jeté quand bon semblait dans la famille Wakashimasu ? Une larme dévala la joue mate du tigre qui poussa un cri sauvage en arrivant chez lui, annonçant la couleur à sa famille, ne pas entrer dans sa chambre sous peine de se prendre une méga engueulade.


	5. Le secret révélé

**Le Tigre et ses Démons**

**5**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Wakashimazu était parti, ils lui avaient trouvé un remplaçant, mais ce n'est pas avec ses réflexes à deux yens qu'ils gagneraient contre la Nankatsu ! Bien évidemment, y'avait pas meilleur goal à quelques mois des tournois inter-lycées, autant dire que c'était fichu. Le Tigre partait défaitiste, c'était une première mondiale. Le lycée soupira de lassitude, depuis que Ken l'avait repoussé, jamais plus ils n'avaient parlé, jamais plus ils ne s'étaient regardé. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu avec Sawada y'a quelques jours, mais aucun des deux ne s'était même regardé.

Kôjiro en avait marre de cette situation, pourquoi diable Ken ne venait-il pas s'expliquer ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de lui parler ? Ken était un ami, un bon ami, il aurait pu tout entendre de sa bouche plutôt que de se faire renvoyé. Kô soupira, son regard de frère protecteur tomba sur sa petite famille, sa sœur courrait derrière un papillon et ses deux frères, trop sage à son gout, semblaient préparer une attaque offensive de je ne sais quoi. Mais bon, le Tigre ne craignait rien, il anticipait toujours. Mais, bien vite, il fut tiré de ses pensées par le cri strident de sa petite sœur, son regard s'ouvrit et scruta les alentours afin de savoir ce qui lui avait fait pousser un hurlement suraigu, quand il vit la silhouette de son ancien goal, il soupira. Naoko était comme qui dirait en transe à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

- KEN ! Keni-san ! Youhouhou ! »  
- Ha Naoko! »  
- Ken ! Quand c'est qu'on se marie ? »  
- Hahaha, deviens plus grande avant ça ! Mais vous êtes tous seuls ? »  
- Non grand frère est là, aussi ! »  
- Ha… »  
- C'est quoi ce beau costume ? »  
- Heu… mon nouvel uniforme ! »  
- Ho c'est beau ! Rouge, blanc et or! T'as vu grand frère, Kenisan est trop trop beau ! »  
- Ouai j'ai vu ! »  
- Kôjiro ? »  
- Quoi ! »  
- Il faut que je te parle… »

Ha la jeunesse, il regardait vaguement sa sœur tordre ses doigts fins devant son ancien ami. C'était vrai que son nouvel uniforme lui allait bien, m'enfin rien de si sublime pour que Naoko se la joue énamourée, afin, c'était trop pour ses yeux de grand frère protecteur. Il plaignait, au fond, le garçon qu'elle finirait par aimer, car il allait certainement le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements pour voir le fond de son cœur. Ken avait baissé les yeux devant lui, Kôjiro était étendu par terre, les bras sous la tête, et un pied sur un genou plié, battant la mesure d'une chanson que Kôjiro devait avoir dans la tête, le vent jouait avec les feuilles des arbres, et le visage de son ex-capitaine était bercé par des zones d'ombres et de lumières laissant apparaître une peau nette et sûrement douce. Un œil s'ouvrit et le fixa avec méchanceté, exaspéré par son retour soudain qui ne voulait plus rien dire maintenant, le Tigre était blessé et le pardon, il ne connaissait pas !

- T'as la mémoire courte, on dirait ! »  
- Je t'en prie ! »  
- T'as fait ton choix ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! »

Ken allait tourner les talons mais se ravisa, il n'aurait pas dû le rejeter, mais il avait préféré la facilité et repousser son ami plutôt que de voir son regard face à lui tout en sachant... Mais plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa vie, il détestait ce qu'il était devenu et chaque jour, il espérait croiser la silhouette du tigre pour s'imprégner de son assurance et envoyer valser tout ce qui l'entravait. Sa main se serra et brusquement, il attrapa Kôjiro par son T-Shirt outrageusement trop moulant et l'obligea à se lever.

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de ne plus te voir ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de laisser mon équipe ? Mon capitaine ! Tu crois que je suis heureux dans ce collège de bourges, qui n'ont que des clubs de kendo ou karaté ! Tu crois que je me plais là-bas ? Je souffre le martyre de ne pouvoir même pas t'apercevoir ! Toi Kôjiro Hyûga dit le Tigre, tu es devenu une drogue dure dont je ne peux me passer, t'es ma vitamine, celle qui me faut pour que je continue d'avancer. Je me suis juré au fond de moi que je te suivrais où que tu ailles, et regarde... Hein ? Je suis pathétique, je deviens un gentil toutou devant mon père, j'ai envie de vomir à chaque fois que je me vois dans une glace ! Mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, ras le cul de tout ça ! Je veux revenir Hyûga ! Quitte à me faire rouer de coups, quitte à me faire jeter de chez moi ! Parce que là, il est en train de me tuer à petit feu, mon vieux ! Il me tue en m'empêchant de te voir ! Combien de fois je suis passé devant chez toi espérant juste t'apercevoir ! Je… tu me manques ! Vous me manquez tous ! Je vois Sawada tous les week-ends et il me parle de l'équipe, de l'entraînement, de mon remplaçant… Le ballon m'appelle, quand je vois des gosses jouer au foot, j'ai l'impression qu'on me broie le cœur ! Je veux revenir ! »

Ken lâcha son ex-capitaine, une larme dévala sa joue, mais avant que son ami d'enfance dise quoi que ce soit, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Ken n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire, il n'arrivait même pas à se l'avouer lui-même ! Kôjiro resta un moment les yeux dans le vague, lui aussi, il lui manquait horriblement, pas qu'en tant que gardien, mais c'est son ami qui lui manquait ! Il traîna dehors un moment avant de passer devant chez Wakashimazu, la maison semblait calme… Il s'installa sur un muret juste en face et regarda la fenêtre de son ami, il devait être en train d'étudier, la lumière était encore allumée. Une voix le tira de ses rêves…

- Tu es venu le voir ? »  
- Hein ? »

Le visage de Kôjiro se tourna, il aperçut une silhouette féminine.

- Es-ce que tu es venu le voir ? »  
- Miyabi ? »  
- Ken, ne veux même plus que je le touche ! Et c'est ta faute ! Tu l'as vu n'es-ce pas ? Son comportement a brusquement changé aujourd'hui ! Même en essayant de t'évincer, il en revient toujours à toi ! Toi ! Il n'a que ton nom sur la bouche ! Tout le temps, même quand… quand on a… »

Miyabi s'était mise à pleurer, son regard semblait vouloir tuer le Tigre, elle n'avait que haine pour lui. Ca ne touchait pas son vis-à-vis qui décida de tourner la tête avant qu'il ne décoche un regard plus meurtrier que celui de la jeune fille. Il se fichait bien d'elle ou de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Au-dessus de son regard de nuit, la lumière de la chambre de Ken s'éteignit... Miyabi n'avait pas bougé, elle pleurait de rage, il semblait que la jeune fille soit vraiment amoureuse de Ken, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait à faire là-dedans. Lestement, il tomba à terre et s'approcha de la demoiselle en Yukata. C'était à cause d'elle, qu'aujourd'hui Ken souffrait, il ne savait ce qu'elle avait pu dire au père de celui-ci, mais peu importait maintenant, cette fille lui filait une envie de cogner, son esprit sembla se perdre un moment imaginant, un Kôjiro mode très en colère clore dans un bain de sang cette affaire, pourtant la douleur dans son regard lui transperça le cœur.

- Même quand on a fait l'amour, il n'a pas arrêté de murmurer ton nom... »

Hein ? Il n'était pas sûr de bien avoir entendu tant les paroles avaient été prononcé dans un murmure inaudible. Ces mots que venait de dire Miyabi lui glacèrent le sang, la vision qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plutôt s'effaça de son esprit, il sentit ses boyaux se retourner. Le regard du Tigre tomba sur la jeune fille qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? »  
- Je viens de dire qu'il pensait à toi pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour ! »

Kôjiro ouvrit de grands yeux médusés, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'avoir mal compris ! Il avait bien entendu alors, le Tigre essaya de formuler quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression étrange qu'il allait mourir d'asphyxie, si il ne reprenait pas le contrôle de son corps, quelque part, il était terrifié par le sens des mots qu'elle venait de lui lancer, terrifié à l'idée de les avoir compris, ou peut-être mal compris. La jeune fille se retourna, elle donna un coup dans une canette de coca abandonnée là. Puis elle reprit :

- Ken t'aime, j'ai pensé au début que c'était une espèce de fanatisme, une pure adoration... J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, en parlant de toi, tout le temps, aujourd'hui j'ai compris ! Compris que ce n'était en rien cette forme d'amitié qui le liait avec toi, même si il a du mal à se l'avouer ! Mais apparemment tu n'étais pas plus au courant que moi… Je te demande pardon, je pensais que tu le savais et que tu partageais ça avec lui, mais visiblement… »

Kôjiro ne réussit pas à avoir assez d'attention pour écouter le restant du discours de la jeune fille, les mots qu'elle venait de lui dire… le secret, l'effroyable secret de Ken… Était-ce… réel ? Hyûga se retourna et courut d'une traite jusque chez lui, sans un regard pour sa mère qui le regard surprise, qu'il n'ait pas escorté ses frère et Naoko comme toujours, ne put se résoudre à l'arrêter lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard paniqué. Sn fils semblait fuir quelque chose comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Le Tigre s'effondra dans son lit, et ne réussit à trouver le sommeil qu'aux premières lueurs du jour...  
Il ne se leva pas pour aller travailler, il ne se leva pas non plus pour aller au lycée, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, en fait, il n'en avait aucune possibilité. Aucun de ses membres ne voulait lui obéir… Et les mots de la jeune fille lui martelaient encore l'esprit, Ken l'aimait... Il ne s'en remettait pas, comment Ken pouvait ressentir ça pour lui ? Sa mère entra dans la chambre, elle regarda son fils d'un œil inquiet, jamais il n'était pour ainsi dire malade, jamais il ne ratait une journée de travail, ni de cours, même si, comme elle le savait, il n'était pas un très bon élève, mais au moins, il allait en cours, elle se risqua donc à lui demander pourquoi.

- Kôjiro ? »

Son fils ne bougea pas.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, tu es maussade en ce moment… Es-tu en train de déprimer ? Tu sais… Quand j'ai rencontré ton père… »

Sa mère se stoppa, elle s'assit près de son fils et posa une main sur son visage, elle en caressa le contour et l'emmêla dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Il avait grandi trop vite, de temps en temps, elle se demandait où était passé le petit garçon qu'elle avait porté entre ses bras. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme, populaire auprès des filles du quartier, mais sa terrible réputation de sans cœur nuisait à son intégration. Elle lança un sourire puis se détourna et observa la photo de son mari qui trônait sur le bureau en pagaille de son ainé.

- J'ai eu un coup de foudre, il était si beau, mais plus que cela, il dégageait une aura, aussi puissante qu'un soleil, tous les autres paraissaient ternes à comparer de lui. A l'époque j'ai appris qu'il fréquentait déjà une fille, j'en suis tombée malade, je ne sortais plus et je me suis séquestrée dans ma chambre, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire… Et puis un jour, je suis revenue à la réalité. Tant pis s'il était à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était que le destin le voulait. J'ai par la suite compris que cette fille n'était que sa meilleure amie, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai écrit une lettre. Je lui expliquais tout, combien il m'avait ébloui, combien je l'aimais… et puis, un soir, il est venu me chercher à la sortie du lycée, on s'est vu régulièrement… Et puis nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, nous nous sommes marié, et puis tu es arrivé. Et chaque fois que je te regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui… Tu es son digne fils Kôjiro ! Alors que fais-tu de cette lumière ? En ce moment je ne la vois plus… Brille pour moi mon fils, tu as l'air si heureux avec le foot, je veux te voir à la télé encore et encore… Je veux que tu brilles devant les yeux de tous, et que tu leur montres ce qu'est la puissance d'un Hyûga ! Kôjiro ? »

Le Tigre versa une larme, puis une autre, il tourna la tête vers sa mère.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça voyons… »  
- Maman… C'est… je ne sais pas à qui en parler… »

La mère du Tigre eut un sourire bien veillant, son fils, était-il amoureux ? Elle eut un sourire interne enfin, enfin, son fils s'intéressait à autre chose qu'au ballon rond, loin de lui déplaire, nan, mais son renfrogné et si timide fils faisait un pas de plus vers une intégration sociale. Elle savait ce qu'était Kôjiro au fin fond de lui, et elle commençait à désespérer de revoir, ce gamin souriant plein de gentillesse et de douceur.

- Et bien, ta vieille mère est là pour quoi ? Décorer ? »

Un sourire franchit leurs lèvres à tous les deux, elle essuya les yeux de son fils, dieu qu'il avait grandi trop vite, ce geste lui sembla si rare depuis combien de temps Kôjiro ne lui avait pas montré une once de faiblesse, elle avait l'impression que Kôjiro était devenu un homme bien trop tôt et elle s'en voulait.

- Tu t'occupes très bien de moi ! Alors c'est à mon tour, parle-moi ! »

Kôjiro leva les yeux au plafond, et respira profondément.

- C'est au sujet de Ken… tu sais, le gardien de but de l'équipe… C'était mon meilleur ami, mais on s'est disputé… Et ça fait un mois qu'il a changé de lycée. On a été obligé de le remplacer, mais… Il n'est pas aussi bon que Ken ! C'est Ken qu'il faut dans l'équipe, pas ce nul ! Sans Ken on n'écrasera pas la Nankatsu et Tsubasa ! Je veux gagner, avoir une bourse d'étude et qui sait partir à l'étranger et continuer ma carrière là-bas ! Mais il faut qu'il soit avec moi… On vient de me mettre en cage, en me le retirant… Un tigre en cage, ça ne vaut rien… Je veux que Ken revienne… Mais je viens de comprendre, qu'il ne reviendra pas ! Jamais… Maman pourquoi c'est si dur ! J'ai envie de sortir l'attendre à la sortie des cours et de le frapper jusqu'à ce que je sois soulagé ! Mais les poings ne résoudront rien… Je ne suis pas bon dans les relations, avec les autres, je me suis toujours dit que si un jour ça merdait avec un gars de l'équipe je le virerais, sans autre forme de procès. Mais avec Ken je ne peux pas, c'est un ami. Et je viens d'apprendre… que… Ken est am… On vient de me dire qu'il est am… de moi ! De moi ! Tu te rends compte ! Moi ! Je ne suis son Capitaine, son meilleur ami s'il veut mais, jamais je ne l'aurais su si cette fille ne me l'avait pas dit ! Comment ça se fait qu'il ne me l'ait jamais dit ! »  
- Chut Kôjiro… ce genre de chose ne sont pas faciles à dire… Ken est ton meilleur ami… Il veut que cette amitié, reste comme telle… Il est très difficile de savoir comment tu réagis, peut-être a-t-il eut tout simplement peur que tu le rejettes, que tu lui demandes de quitter l'équipe. Tu sais Kôjiro, le jour où tu tomberas amoureux, tu comprendras, ce que le pauvre Ken a dû endurer. Mais aujourd'hui ce qui est important c'est de savoir… pour toi, Ken, qui est-il ? Un ami, ton meilleur ami, un camarade, un équipier ? »

La mère de Kôjiro émit une pause, elle observait son fils d'un œil tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux, il avait fermé les yeux, des larmes roulaient le long ses joues, il ne semblait plus l'écouter.

- Un petit-ami ? »

Kôjiro se contracta, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et un regard troublé se posa sur sa mère.

- QUOI ? »  
- Ha, tu réagis enfin ! »  
- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- C'est un homme ! »  
- Ha oui ! Et ? »  
- Moi ? Tomber amoureux d'un homme ! »  
- Et pourquoi pas ? »  
- Et pourquoi je tomberais amoureux d'un homme ! Hein ? J'en suis un aussi ! Et puis… Un tigre ça s'abaisse pas à devenir un… »  
- Chut… je ne veux pas entendre ce mot dans ta bouche ! Aimer quelqu'un c'est un sentiment pur. Ça vient du cœur, ça rend heureux ou triste, mais c'est le plus beau des sentiments, et si un jour, tu me disais que tu es amoureux, je serais heureuse, folle de joie ! Parce que je saurais que mon fils est enfin devenu un homme. Un Homme, un humain, n'est complet qu'en étant amoureux. Et que tu sois amoureux d'une femme ou d'un homme, du moment que c'est de l'amour qui te lie à la personne, un amour sincère, cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour moi. »  
- Je ne l'aime pas ! Pas comme ça ! J'ai juste besoin de lui ! »

Sa mère sourit doucement, Kôjiro était une tête de mule, mais elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, lorsque son fils ouvrirait enfin son cœur à autre chose qu'au football, il comprendrait enfin pourquoi, il avait tant besoin de son cher goalkeeper. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et se leva, elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire, plus rien à faire là, Kôjiro, n'avait plus qu'à se décider…

- Maman ! »  
- Ha ! Tu viens manger ? »  
- Heu non je… Je sors ! »

La mère de Kôjiro sourit, elle attrapa sa fille et la mit à table, regardant son ainé attraper ses chaussures, d'un air vide.

- Je te garde une part ? »  
- Comme tu veux ! »  
- Passe le bonsoir de ma part à tu sais qui ! »

Ce fut tout, elle attrapa la marmite qui était sur le feu et commença la distribution du curry qu'elle venait de préparer sous les regards pétillants de ses bambins.


	6. Tôho est nulle sans toi

**Le Tigre et ses Démons**

**6**

* * *

Sa mère lui avait fait un clin d'œil, et après avoir rougi un court instant, Kôjiro claqua la porte et partit en courant. En effet, il allait voir Ken, était-il si prévisible que ça ? Assis sur le muret, Kô regardait les ombres qui passaient devant la fenêtre de son gardien de but, apparemment ce soir, il n'était pas seul, qu'importait, il avait tout son temps, il attendrait. Une voix s'éleva enfin dans la rue, un jeune homme inspirait l'air frais, l'équipée de quatre garçons passa devant lui. Vu leur haleine, qui ressemblait à celle de Kira, il semblait, qu'ils avaient pas mal bu ! D'ailleurs, suffisait de voir la façon dont ils marchaient ! Kô haussa les épaules puis pénétra dans la maison des Wakashimazu, le salon était dévasté, et remplies de bouteilles vides. Hum, le paternel serait certainement ravi de voir ça ! Un murmure sortait de la chambre de son goal, il poussa la porte, et trouva un Ken, plutôt occupé.  
Kôjiro resta interdit, Ken était complètement nu, ses mains étaient occupées à faire des choses que Kôjiro aurait préféré ne pas voir. Un gémissement sortit de la gorge du goalkeeper, suivit d'un murmure presque inaudible… _Kôjiro…_  
Le Tigre se sentit soudainement prit d'une envie de le frapper, comment Ken pouvait penser à lui, en faisant des choses pareilles ! Ils étaient censés être amis… Ken aurait dû lui dire ! Des amis ne se cachent rien ! Pourtant, il ne put faire un mouvement, il ne put s'arrête de l'observer lorsque sous on regard captivé, il regarda le corps de son goal se cambrer et glisser le goulot d'une bouteille de bière entre ses jambes. Wakashimazu se mit à gémir, tout en mouvant le goulot de la bouteille en lui, le corps en face de lui, lui était inconnu, son goal avait des mouvements trop sensuels, trop féminin, quasi. Ca dénotait de son côté brouillon qu'il arborait la plus part du temps, les cheveux en pétard quand il ne prenait pas le temps de les coiffer après l'entrainement, ou même sous mouvements que les postures de Karaté encadré d'un manque total d'élégance. Mais là... là, ce n'était pas son ami qui lui faisait face, mais bel et bien cet homme qui l'aimait.  
Le capitaine de la Tôho se sentit pris d'un malaise, tout autour de lui les choses bougeaient, il se rattrapa à l'encadrement de la porte, et essaya de sortir de la pièce, mais ses jambes ne bougeaient plus, ses yeux étaient de nouveau scotchés au lit. Plus rien ne semblait exister, ni la porte, ni le lit, ni le couloir, ni rien du tout ! Il n'y avait que Ken, Ken et ses gémissements qui remplissaient l'âme du Tigre, ses jambes se dérobèrent, et il s'écrasa durement sur le sol.

- Tachibana ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est bourré que je vais changer d'avis, si tu veux te taper quelqu'un va voir ailleurs ! Y'a aucune chance que tu puisses me passer dessus ! Je n'écarte pas les jambes pour le premier venu ! Maintenant dégage ! »

Le karatéka attrapa un coussin et l'envoya en direction de la porte, c'est à ce moment que Ken, vit le visage du Tigre, un visage décomposé, un visage presque livide qui regardait dans sa direction. Le karatéka mal à l'aise se redressa, faisant tomber la bouteille qui roula à terre.

- Ca… capitaine ? »

D'un mouvement sec, prenant conscience de l'état dans lequel il était, il rabattit la couette sur lui et se mit à trembler. Kôjiro avait vu, Kôjiro avait entendu et Kôjiro avait compris. Et dieu sait qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte que celui-ci ne sache rien ! Son ami serait dégouté, il le savait, il ne voulait pas le perdre !

- Capitaine ? Je… heu je… »

Le capitaine de la Tôho sursauta, il venait de revenir dans la pièce, la réalité était étrangement déformée. Il voudrait se mettre en colère, il voudrait briser cette image, mais à la place, il s'approcha du lit comme si Ken pouvait le sauver. Il plaça son regard dans celui apeuré de Ken qui s'attendait à une effusion de violence, mais à la place, son capitaine s'agenouilla puis posa les mains et la tête au sol.

- Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, reviens à Tôho ! Reviens Ken ! Ton remplaçant est nul, la Tôho est nulle si tu n'y joues pas, et moi… si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je suis plus rien ! J'ai besoin de toi… seulement Ken, ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu me manques. Je n'ai jamais été bon côté relationnel, mais c'est un ami dont j'ai besoin, ça je ne peux te le donner… Alors j'arriverais à comprendre si tu ne veux pas revenir, mais dit le moi, aujourd'hui dit-moi, si tu es capable de revenir, de redevenir MON goalkeeper, de me suivre partout où j'irai, de venir avec moi en Europe, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Mais l'amour tu sais… j'en suis pas capable ! Le foot est la seule chose que je chérisse, je le chéris plus que me vie ! Et c'est avec toi que je veux faire mon football. M'accompagneras-tu ? »

Ken resta sous le choc des paroles et de l'agissement de son capitaine, il était là à genoux devant lui… Il se sentait bien, agréablement bien, même si les sentiments qu'il avait pour son capitaine n'étaient pas partagés, il n'en restait pas moins que Kôjiro avait besoin de lui, qu'il ne le méprisait pas, qu'il ne le détestait pas et surtout qu'il ne le repoussait pas, sachant ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

- Capitaine… Kôjiro ! Je… »

Ken se leva d'un bond et releva Kôjiro, il ne supportait pas de le voir à ses pieds, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami et respira le parfum du Tigre. Kôjiro était son astre, son soleil.

- Kôjiro, je te suivrais partout, partout ! Sans soleil, je dépéris ! Capitaine tu… Si tu veux bien me confier ton amitié, même après ce que tu viens de voir et entendre, je l'accepte avec joie ! Capitaine… »

Kôjiro sourit tendrement, il l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le porta jusque dans le lit, dans lequel il se laissa tomber. Sa main caressa le visage de son goal qu'il serra possessivement contre lui. Plus rien ne devait être caché entre eux, alors Ken se laissa aller à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce long mois, ils burent, ils rirent, ils pleurèrent et ils se couchèrent au petit matin enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se jurant de ne plus jamais se séparer l'un de l'autre.

Le Tigre fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil, il se retourna et trouva une boule chaude blottie contre lui, il poussa une mèche de cheveux qui le gênait pour respirer, et se contenta de sourire. Il resta dans cette position un moment, puis il se leva, et commença à s'habiller. Le père de Ken ouvrit la porte sans frapper, d'une humeur massacrante, expliquée sûrement par le bazar laissé par la petite beuverie que son fils avait organisée. Il resta sur le pas de la porte en voyant Kôjiro attraper son pantalon et l'enfiler. Le Tigre passa devant et lui murmura, un regard emplis de suffisance :

- Ken est à moi, c'est MON goalkeeper. Et je suis à lui, je suis SON Capitaine ! Que vous lui arrachiez une jambe, un bras, que vous l'attachiez là, à son lit n'y changerait rien ! J'ai besoin de lui, comme lui a besoin de moi, soit vous faite quelque chose, pour que Ken redevienne le jeune homme souriant et heureux de vivre, que j'ai toujours connu, soit c'est moi qui le fait ! »

Kôjiro envoya un regard de défit, en souriant, il regarda la forme qui était dans le lit et passa la porte. Wakashimazu-san, serra son poing à en enfoncer ses ongles dans sa propre chaire, ce basané avait osé toucher à son fils, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé ici sous son propre toit, cela le répugnait ! Il envoya son poing sur le visage de Kôjiro, il le détestait, il avait enlevé à Ken son amour pour le karaté et l'avait initié à ce sport peu glorieux : le football, il n'y avait sur terre aucune autre abomination que celle-là, voir son fils faire le singe dans une cage ! Quel déshonneur pour la famille, et ce basané avait en plus osé voler la pureté de son fils, tout ça en était trop !

- Vous ! Espèce de vermine ! »

Le cri de Wakashimazu señor avait réveillé son fils, d'un bond, il se leva, sortit des draps dans sa tenue d'Adam et retint le bras de son père, qui allait administrer un nouveau coup à Kôjiro.

- Nan ! »

Le père regarda son fils, et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le fit reculer d'un pas.

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne tolèrerais que tu le touches ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, me frapper, me crier dessus, tout ce que tu veux ! Mais lui, je ne te laisserais pas le toucher, même si je dois te tuer de mes propres mains, tu ne poseras jamais plus tes mains sur Kôjiro ! »

Ken avança d'un pas et dévisagea son père avant d'aller voir son capitaine, il se baissa et d'un doigt il caressa la lèvre ensanglantée de son Tigre. Il était aujourd'hui à lui, comme il se donnerait au Tigre, tant pis si un jour quelqu'un prenait le cœur de son capitaine, il préférait souffrir en le voyant heureux que de l'abandonner. Le corps de Ken s'agenouilla et dans un mouvement peut-être un peu trop amoureux, il cala le brun à peau mate contre son corps.

- Kôjiro, il ne t'a… »

Le Tigre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire franc, il n'avait pas mal, il avait appris à encaisser les coups. Par contre, voir son goal s'énerver en tenue d'Adam, c'était pas commun à voir. Le bras du Capitaine fit le tour du corps entre ses bras et fit un bref sourire.

- Ha, ha, tu es… tout simplement hilarant ! J'ai rien du tout ! Cela dit, tu aurais pu être plus crédible dans une autre tenue… »

Ken se mit à rougir, il se releva brusquement et alla s'habiller sous le regard dégouté de son géniteur. Il descendit ensuite les marches avec Kôjiro, et le laissa sur le pas de la porte.

- Ken si jamais y'a quoi que ce soit, tu sais où j'habite, tu viens, y'a de la place pour toi. Quand tu veux, ok ? »  
- Hum ! »

Dans la semaine qui suivie, Ken était re-transféré à Tôho, il réintégra sa place de goalkeeper dans l'équipe… Tôho/Nankatsu s'était fini par un 4/4… Ils avaient tous les deux eut le titre, Kôjiro et Tsubasa.


	7. L'Italie

**Le Tigre et ses Démons**

**7**

* * *

Ken se leva en retard, il se précipita au dojo sans manger pour suivre l'entrainement de son père. C'était un accord qu'il avait avec lui, et même si il s'était rebellé pour rester aux côtés de son capitaine, il continuait d'honorer sa parole. Il ignorait si ça faisait encore plaisir à son paternel, car il était sûr d'une chose, même si il avait compris qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Kôjiro et son fils, quelque chose c'était irrémédiablement brisé entre le père et le fils. Ils n'étaient plus qu'entraineur et élève. Lorsque son professeur termina l'entrainement, il se changea rapidement et parti rejoindre son Tigre, un peu comme tous les jours depuis la fin du Lycée. Il frappa à la porte, la mère du Tigre lui envoya son plus beau sourire en le faisant pénétrer dans l'entrée.

- Ken, comment vas-tu mon petit ? »  
- Heu Bien… est-ce qu'il… »  
- Oui ! Kôjiro ! Y'a du courrier pour toi ! Et t'as de la visite ! »

Kôjiro descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, il attrapa la lettre que sa mère tenait, d'un mouvement sec, et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Son cœur se serra, tandis que ses yeux glissaient sur le papier, son air sérieux se désagrégea lorsqu'il lut la dernière phrase… un sourire de triomphe s'était installé sur son visage.

- Maman ! Maman ! Je… Je suis pris pour aller dans une équipe professionnelle ! »  
- Ha oui ? Mais c'est bien ça ! »  
- Je vais en Italie ! En Italie, tu te rends compte ! L'Italie ! Maman ! »

Le sourire de Ken s'évapora, il regarda celui qu'il appelait capitaine il y a encore une quinzaine de jours soulever sa mère du sol, en la faisant tourner. Il était normal que le Tigre soit contente, il allait perfectionner son football en Europe et deviendrait certainement un grand joueur de league un. Il était heureux, au fond, pour son capitaine, mais un gout âpre s'était emparé de sa bouche. L'Italie, voilà un nom qui semblait totalement étranger et bien trop loin... beaucoup trop loin !

- Calme-toi chéri, ha, arrête, tu vas trop vite ! »

Il déposa sa mère à terre et se mit à sautiller sur place. Le Tigre était trop excité pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Perdu dans ses rêves qui devenaient réalité, il en avait oublié les sentiments de Ken, leur promesse de rester ensemble. Il s'avança, avec un sourire comblé, vers Ken et lui fit subir le même sort que sa mère, Kôjiro avait envie d'hurler de joie, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, il avait enfin la récompense qu'il souhaitait, il réaliserait son rêve d'enfant ! Il partirait et ferait vivre sa famille grâce à sa passion !

- L'Italie, tu entends ça ! L'Italie ! Ken ! Je vais en Europe ! En Europe ! Ha ha ! »  
- Cap… »

Deux larmes s'écrasèrent sur le visage de Kôjiro, sa mère regarda la scène tristement, bien sûr, elle était ravie pour son fils, bien qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à le voir partir si loin, mais ce qu'elle redoutait venait de se produire, bien entendu Kôjiro avait de quoi être heureux, mais il ne devait pas se rendre compte que son bonheur détruisait celui de Ken… Le Tigre le lâcha, il avait du mal à comprendre le sens de ces larmes, Ken devrait être heureux pour lui, non ?

- Chut ! »  
- Capitaine… »  
- Chut ! »  
- Je suis content pour toi… »

Kôjiro attrapa son visage et l'amena en face du sien, soudainement conscient de ce qui se passait.

- Hey, tu m'as juré de me suivre ! Non ? Dans un mois on décolle pour l'Europe, on fait notre dernière coupe junior, on va se battre encore avec l'Allemagne, et on va écraser le Kaiser ! Alors remet ce bras en marche, pour arrêter ses boulets de canon ! Tu seras notre meilleur atout ! Et là-bas, je suis sûr qu'ils te remarqueront ! Et même si, au début tu n'es pas en Italie avec moi, je ferais tout ce qui est en MON pouvoir pour que tu me rejoignes ! »  
- Kôjiro… je mérite… »  
- Tss ! Assez, maintenant, si on allait se balader ! J'ai une soudaine envie de bouger ! »  
- Capitaine… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je… je pense que je vais rentrer… »  
- Tu viens d'arriver ! »  
- J'ai un peu mal au bras, je… »  
- Ken ? »  
- On se voit demain ? »  
- Ken ? »  
- A demain capitaine ! »  
- KEN ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Retourne-toi bon dieu! »

Wakashimazu tourna un visage remplis de larmes, il baissa la tête, essayant en vain de se calmer.

- Kôjiro, là-bas tu seras bien, tu seras parmi les meilleurs, tes vœux vont se réaliser… Moi, moi j'ai jamais voulu être footballeur professionnel, je n'ai pas cette ambition… Et, il serait mieux pour moi, comme pour toi que… »

Kôjiro leva la main, la claque partie toute seule, une impulsion, un cri, un cri, que le cœur du Tigre, n'avait su encore une fois qu'exprimer que par la violence.

- Petit idiot ! »

Les larmes de son ami se firent plus nombreuses, il se retourna et essaya de partir.

- Ah non ! Non, non ! Reste là ! Tu passes ton temps à fuir quand rien ne va ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives bon sang ! »  
- Il m'arrive que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont chaque jour de plus en plus présents, de plus en plus forts, Kôjiro tu n'es plus mon ami, tu ne le seras jamais plus. Et chaque jour j'essaye, je fais semblant. Tu sais Kôjiro, je fais de mon mieux, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je pense qu'à toi jours et nuits ! C'est pour ça que je ferais mieux de rester ici… parce que si je te suis ce n'est pas ton goalkeeper qui partira avec toi, c'est Ken, celui qui t'aime plus que sa vie ! Et Ken ne t'est d'aucune utilité, tu ne vois qu'un goalkeeper en moi ! Un ami tout au plus… »

Le Tigre se mit à bouillonner, il attrapa le visage de Ken et d'un mouvement brusque, il le colla contre le mur, sans faire attention aux plaintes de son ami.

- Tu me fais mal ! Kôjiro ! »  
- Kôjiro ! Lâche-le ! Lâche-le immédiatement ! »

La mère se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, son fils était capable de tout dans ces moments-là, elle essaya de lui faire lâcher prise sans grand résultat. Sans écouter ce que disait sa mère, ni les mots de Ken il s'approcha plus près de sa « victime » et colla son corps contre celui du goalkeeper. Dans un regard féroce, il se plaça devant lui…

- Répète ? »  
- De ? »  
- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! »  
- Kôjiro lâche-le ! »  
- Je… »

Ken laissa de nouvelles larmes sortirent de ses yeux, il envoya un regard paniqué à la mère Kôjiro qui tenta une nouvelle fois de séparer les deux jeunes hommes.

- Tu vas arrêter de chialer, oui ! »  
- Kôjiro ? Je t'en prie lâche-le, tu lui fais mal, pense à sa blessure, chéri, ne fais pas de bêtises ! KÔJIRO ! »

Le Tigre attrapa le cou de son vis-à-vis et l'amena près de lui, il hésita un moment, puis inclina la tête, et après avoir heurté le nez de Ken, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste et maladroit. Ken resta paralysé, son cœur s'emballa et lorsque Hyûga rompit le baiser, il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, il essaya de se reculer, mais il était déjà contre le mur, il bégaya quelque chose et s'enfuit en courant.  
Kôjiro s'écroula par terre, ses poings se serrèrent, ses yeux le piquaient, qu'avait-il fait, sa tête partie en arrière, et ses larmes se frayèrent un chemin le long de son visage, qu'avait-il osé faire à Ken ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, pourquoi avait-il eut envie de l'embrasser comme ça ? Il se releva effaça ses larmes, sortit de chez lui et rattrapa Ken en bas de la rue.

- Ken attend ! »  
- S'il te plait laisse-moi ! »  
- Ken… »  
- Que ressens-tu pour moi ? »  
- … »

Kôjiro ne savait que répondre, il lâcha le bras de Ken, et baissa le regard. Il ne supportait pas celui de Ken, il était bouleversé, mais plus que cela, il était blessé…

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça capitaine ! »

Le goal se retourna brusquement et se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Kôjiro se sentait coupable jusqu'au bout des ongles, pourquoi agissait-il toujours par pulsions ? Il faillait qu'il se serve un peu plus de son cerveau, son prof avait raison, il n'avait que des muscles, aucune tactique, même pas sur le terrain, c'était un bulldozer ! LE bulldozer et il était comme ça aussi en réel, avec ses amis, avec Ken… ça passe ou ça casse ! C'était toujours comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. Et là ça venait de casser, Kôjiro se baffa mentalement, il avait envie de pleurer…


	8. Qu'est ce qui ne sort pas ?

**Le Tigre et ses Démons **

**8**

* * *

Le Tigre erra à travers les rues jusqu'à ce que son ventre le rappelle à l'ordre. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, d'ailleurs, il n'avait fait que penser et repenser à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le matin. Là, il devrait fêter sa réussite, sa future carrière en pro. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait presque déprime, ne sachant pas quel chemin prendre dans le bourbier qu'était son cœur. Y'avait trop de pensée, trop de doute et au final, il ne comprenait rien. Ça l'énervait ! Pourquoi avait-il ressenti autant de colère, autant de peine, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de chez lui, il fut surpris que sa mère soit encore debout. Il l'observa puis soupira, allant la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Par pitié qu'elle ne le torture pas de question, il avait été sans pitié toute la journée !

- Kôjiro ? »  
- Hum ! Maman ? »  
- Viens j'ai à te parler. »

Kôjiro baissa la tête, il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait se faire engueuler, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la colère dans la voix de sa mère, jamais elle n'était fâchée, jamais…

- Ok… »

Elle lui tourna le dos et versa de l'eau dans une théière, elle sortit du réfrigérateur des nigiris, qu'elle déposa sur la table, une main tremblante s'empara d'une boulette, attendant le couperet maternel.

- Alors on commence à s'apercevoir de ce que l'on éprouve pour son goalkeeper ? »  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! »  
- Ha oui ? »

La maman servit du thé dans deux tasses, et en tendit une à son fils.

- Ton cerveau peut-être, mes tes hormones, elles, le savent ! »  
- Maman ! »  
- Et bien quoi ! C'est normal non ! C'est l'âge qui veut ça ! »  
- NAN ! Je ne veux pas… »  
- Hum ? Kôjiro ? Pourquoi ? »  
- J'ai peur… »  
- De ce que tu ressens ? »  
- Hum ! Je lui ai fait du mal, je suis capable de tout, du pire… »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Parce que ça ne sort pas ! »  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne sort pas ? »  
- J'en sais rien ! »  
- KOJIRO ! QU'ES-CE QUI NE SORT PAS ? »  
- PUTAIN, JE VIENS DE DIRE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS ! »

Kôjiro avait envoyé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table par terre, il était debout, ses yeux étaient haineux. Si quelque chose ne le retenait pas, au fond de lui, il aurait porté la main sur sa propre mère.

- Maman ? »  
- Naoko ? »  
- Maman pourquoi vous criez ? »  
- Chut ce n'est rien, maman discute avec Kôjiro, va te coucher ma chérie, allez va ! »

La petite Naoko, regarda son frère, il avait l'air effrayant, elle ne lui dit même pas bonne nuit et partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La mère de Kôjiro s'approcha de son fils, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Dit-le… »  
- J'ai rien à dire ! »  
- Oh que si mon chéri, qu'y a-t-il au fond de toi, que cache cette colère ? »  
- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, arrête ! »

Kôjiro poussa sa mère, il ne voulait plus voir ce regard, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le postérieur, peut-être parce que consciemment, il avait fait en sorte de ne pas repousser sa mère trop brutalement. Son regard se fit encore plus méchant, il l'aurait bien frappé lorsqu'il croisa son regard perçant. Frapper sa propre mère, oui, il sentait son ras en être capable. Comme pour la protéger sa main gauche attrapa le bras droit pour le tenir fermement contre son corps. Mais la colère ne sortit pas sous forme de violence, et c'est prostré que le Tigre se mit à crier, il ne comprenait plus rien ! Ses cris s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge et devinrent des pleurs, des sanglots…

- Allez Kôjiro, dis-le mon chéri, ça ira mieux… »  
- J'ai peur de moi… j'ai peur de lui faire encore du mal, j'ai peur de le perdre, j'ai peur qu'un jour ma rage ne le détruise, maman, pourquoi j'ai autant de colère en moi ! »  
- Chut, je suis là, chut. »

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, elle l'enlaça tendrement et se mit à chanter une vieille comptine, lorsque les convulsions de son fils s'arrêtèrent, elle plaça la tête de celui-ci au creux de son cou…

- Mon petit, depuis combien de temps, tu te défends de penser à lui autrement qu'en ami, depuis combien de temps, tu essayes de fuir la réalité ? Chéri, tu ne devrais pas faire ça… ça te fait du mal, et ça lui en fait aussi, il est normal qu'à ton âge tu aies des envies, que tu aies envie de lui, mais Kôjiro, ça ne doit en aucun cas se faire avec de la violence… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as arrêté de me parler après la mort de ton père… mais j'ai remarqué un énorme changement depuis, où est mon petit, où est mon fils ? Il avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, c'était une tête de mule, et il n'avait peur de rien, mais jamais, jamais il n'avait fait preuve de violence… Mon fils était un garnement qui cachait sa timidité sous une apparence de casse-cou… Tu te souviens quand tu es rentré à la maison un soir, tu t'étais cassé la jambe parce qu'un garçon de la maternelle avait dit que tu ne sauterais pas du haut du muret ? J'ai souri ce jour-là, tu étais si fier de l'avoir fait… Mais depuis la mort de ton père, tu ne t'occupes plus de toi. Tu passes ton temps à travailler, à t'entraîner, tu n'es pas une machine mon fils, tu as besoin de décompresser, tout ce qu'un jeune homme devrait faire, toi tu le laisses de côté, il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas laisser de côté, il ne le faut pas ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'essayer de t'apaiser, tu vas arrêter tes boulots dès demain ! »  
- Maman ! »  
- Chéri ! Tu ne te rends pas comptes de toutes ces petites choses, du vide qu'il y a en toi ! Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un ? D'être avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, ne refuses pas toutes ces choses, elles font parties de toi, tu ne dois pas en avoir peur, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte… Mon chéri, tu as passé ton temps à refuser tout ça, tu ne le peux plus, il faut que ça sorte, et toutes ces choses que tu ne t'es pas accordé, que tu as refoulé, elles sont là en toi, elles te poursuivront tant que tu ne les écouteras pas, et quand tu n'arrives plus à les canaliser, elles sortent sous forme de violence… Et puis le petit Ken doit le savoir tout au fond de lui… il sait que tu n'es encore jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, il sait quel démon tu peux être… Il est tombé amoureux de toi, et de toutes tes facettes ! Alors n'ai pas peur de ce genre de choses, et parle-lui, au lieu de l'embrasser comme ça ! BAKA ! On ne commence pas comme ça mon chéri ! Parlez ! Sortez, je ne sais pas faites quelque chose tous les deux qui n'ait attrait ni au ballon, ni au foot ! Emmène-le dans un endroit que tu aimes, emmène-le au parc asseyez-vous tranquillement et parlez ! Tu dois lui dire tout ce que tu essayes de te cacher, tu vas enfin t'écouter et tu te sentiras mieux, tu verras. »

Sa mère se leva, et aida son à se relever en lui tendant un sourire.

- Il est froid ce carrelage, non ? »

Elle fit un petit sourire, Kôjiro le lui rendit, il la serra dans ses bras, il se sentait un peu mieux, même si… il n'était pas sûr où tout cela le mènerait.

- Ah, tiens, je n'ai jamais réellement pu t'en parler, tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter ou m'en parler non plus, j'ai regretté que ton père ne soit plus là pour exercer ce rôle. Il aurait dû t'en parler en temps et en heure, mais malheureusement, il est parti trop tôt… »

La mère de Kôjiro, lui tendit un livre.

- L'école ne dit pas tout non plus, et ce n'est pas en regardant la télé qu'on en sait plus sur ce genre de chose, et je parie que ce n'est pas le genre de discussion que tu entretiens avec tes amis… Lit ça mon chéri, ça va te servir. »  
- D'accord… »

Son regard un peu réticent regarda le livre qui était maintenant entre ses mains, jamais il lirait un truc pareil ! Une fois dans sa chambre, il jeta le livre sur son studio, mais après avoir compris que le sommeil se refuserait à lui avant qu'il ne revoit son gardien de but, le Tigre poussa un soupire, ok, mais juste quelques pages !


	9. Les démons du Tigre

**Le Tigre et ses Démons**

**9**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit blanche, Kôjiro sortit de bonne heure, il faisait encore noir dans le ciel, mais justement ! Il ne mit que quelques minutes, à arriver devant la maison des Wakashimazu et armé de quelques cailloux, il frappa la fenêtre de Ken quelques secondes. L'autre avait le sommeil léger et il ne voulait pas risqué d'attirer l'attention du paternel. Une tête ébouriffée sortit de l'embrasure, en grommelant.

- Descends ! Dépêche-toi ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Tais-toi et descends ! »

Un Ken à moitié comateux s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la maison par sa fenêtre atterrissant vers son Capitaine qui le défiait d'un regard amusé.

- Tu as confiance en ton capitaine ? »  
- Oui… »  
- Alors ferme les yeux, et suis-moi ! »  
- Mais je… »  
- Je te guiderais ne t'en fais pas, suis-moi c'est tout et ne pose pas de question. »

Kôjiro lui tendit la main et Ken ferma les yeux, comme demandé. Il se laissa entraîner dans la course de son capitaine, sans rien demander de plus, de toute façon, Kô ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus sur la destination ou le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'après une dizaine de minutes de marche en direction de l'est de la ville, son capitaine s'arrêta. Il s'attendit à l'entendre parler et lui expliquer, mais rien, au lieu de ça, le corps de Hyûga glissa dans son dos et ses bras se refermèrent sur son corps légèrement transi par la fatigue et la fraicheur de la nuit. Kôjiro Hyûga siffla un air, tendre et triste à la fois, les yeux toujours clos, Ken laissa sa tête partir en arrière, contre l'épaule robuste de son ami. Il se sentait bien, un frisson le parcourut quand deux lèvres chaudes lui chuchotèrent au creux du cou :

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Ils étaient dans le parc, en face du lac, le soleil commençait à peine, à poindre son nez, l'eau était rouge orangée, le spectacle était tout simplement magnifique. Ainsi donc, son capitaine l'avait emmené voir un levé de soleil ? Avait-il conscience du romantisme étrange que ce moment pouvait dégager ? Kôjiro s'assit par terre et prit Ken dans ses bras, ils restèrent là à ne rien dire jusqu'à temps que le soleil soit totalement levé.

- Capitaine… »  
- Chut ! Pardonne-moi ! Je n'ai pas de cerveau, que des hormones d'après ce qu'en dit ma mère… A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Juste une chose me martelait l'esprit, j'avais envie de te toucher. Ken des fois je suis complètement imprévisible et des fois je fais des choses que je regrette, j'ai peur un jour de te faire du mal… »  
- Capitaine… »  
- Si un jour je t'en fais, promet-moi de me foutre un pain dans la gueule ! »  
- Capitaine ! »  
- Ken, je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, jamais plus ! Alors promets-le-moi ! »  
- Je te le promets… »  
- Ken ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je peux ? »

Ken émit un sourire gêné, il ferma les yeux, Kôjiro attrapa sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles du goal, dans un baiser tout aussi chaste que le premier, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un long moment, l'emprise du Tigre s'affirma avec le temps, jusqu'à ce que Kôjiro franchisse toutes les barrières qu'il s'était imposées et qu'il ne dévore le corps entre ses bras. Des larmes lui montèrent lentement aux yeux, sous cet acte qu'hier encore il aurait qualifié de répugnant. Non, il se sentait si bien… Il n'y avait pas de mal d'embrasser un homme, tant que c'était Ken.

- Capitaine ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je t'aime. »  
- Je sais… »  
- Et toi ? »  
- Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche ! »

Hyûga avait dit ça d'une façon brusque, mais sa voix était chaude et rauque. Il passait et repassait sa main dans la longue chevelure ébène, il adorait les cheveux de Ken, ils étaient doux…  
Ils passèrent la journée, allongés dans le parc, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres, se parlant, se touchant, s'embrassant, Kôjiro lui fit enfin part de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de ses doutes, de ses peurs, de cette fureur en lui, de ses démons… Ken avait happé toutes les paroles du Tigre, enfin, enfin le Tigre se confessait, il se dévoilait, Ken était heureux, si heureux qu'il en aurait pleuré, pas à un seul moment le football n'avait était mentionné, pas une seule fois le mot ballon n'avait franchi ses lèvres, il découvrait enfin l'enfant qu'il aurait dû connaître, il y a quelques années, c'était un Kôjiro timide, fragile et apeuré…  
Ils regardèrent le coucher du soleil main dans la main puis se quittèrent à regret.

- Kôjiro ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Je vais voir une amie de longue date à Hokkaido, j'emmène les enfants avec moi, on part pour le week-end, j'ai laissé de quoi manger. »  
- Tu me préviens que là ? »  
- Ça c'est décidé aujourd'hui ! Invite-le ! J'ai rangé ma chambre, vous serez mieux que dans la tienne ! »  
- Mais MAMAN ! »  
- Ho ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'y penses pas ! »  
- Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! »  
- Bon on y va ! Vous êtes prêt elle va arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! Au faite, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour… dans le premier tiroir de la table de chevet ! »  
- Oui ! A dimanche Oni-san ! »

Kôjiro se mit à rougir, sa mère lui lança un dernier regard et attacha les manteaux de ses trois enfants. Le Tigre se leva avant que sa mère ne quitte l'appartement, il avait besoin de lui exprimer un doute.

- Heu… »  
- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras, t'as lu le livre non ? Alors respire à fond, prends ces clefs et va le chercher ! Bon les enfants la voiture est là ! »  
- Maman, merci… »  
- Allez les enfants, on monte ! »

Kôjiro resta un moment à regarder la route maintenant déserte. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver jusque-là avec Ken, d'ailleurs en y pensant, il se rappela l'avoir vu... enfin, Ken avait tout l'air d'un... ou tout du moins il ne devait plus être... Kô se frotta le crâne mélangeant sa chevelure nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais... et si jamais... Si il continuait ainsi, il allait rester tout le week-end seul, alors il ferma la porte de chez lui et se mit à courir partit en direction de la maison de Ken. Il resta sur le pas de la porte un moment, ressassent tout ce qu'il ressentait avant de se décider à sonner et de clore une bonne fois pour toute ses problèmes de conscience.

- Oui, oui j'arrive ! »  
- Ken, viens ! »  
- Où ? »  
- Chez moi ! »


	10. Le Tigre et la Gazelle

**Le Tigre et ses Démons**

**10**

* * *

Ken n'eut le temps de rien répondre que Kôjiro le traînait déjà vers la sortie, il eut juste le temps d'attraper ses chaussures et de les enfiler. La maison des Hyûga était silencieuse, c'était d'autant plus étonnant que ses frères et sœur n'étaient jamais très calme. C'était un gène familial. Ken pensa qu'il aurait tout donné pour rencontrer le père de son Capitaine. Kôjiro l'emmena jusque dans la chambre de sa mère, de moins en moins sûr de lui, il attrapa Ken par le bras et le déposa sur les futons.

- Kôji… »  
- Chut ! Ils ne sont pas là… »

Kôjiro glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de Ken, pendant que ses lèvres se frayaient un chemin dans le cou de son goalkeeper. C'était vrai, il avait envie du corps à ses côtés, maintenant qu'il était en face, il ne pouvait le nier, cependant, il préférait étonnamment que Ken prenne les initiatives, déjà, il n'aurait pas l'air d'un gosse avec un jouet inconnu entre les doigts et puis ça lui éviterait de faire une boulette en se laissant porter par ses instincts souvent brutaux. Alors, il lâcha dans un souffle :

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, Ken… montre-moi… »

Kôjiro passa une main sous le T-shirt de Ken, et commença à se frotter contre lui. Ken mit un moment à réagir, il détailla son capitaine, il aurait cru voir un enfant, devant un jouet qui lui était inconnu. Le karatéka émit un sourire malicieux et commença à retirer ses vêtements, puis ceux de Kôjiro, lentement, langoureusement, caressant la peau mate de son vis-à-vis... Et laissant libre court à ses envies, il mit Kôjiro sur le dos et passa ses lèvres le long de son corps, embrassant la chaire dont il rêvait depuis tant de temps… Si Kôjiro ne l'arrêtait pas, il se sentait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, car il ne l'avait que trop attendu. Mais sachant pertinemment que Kô n'était pas encore habitué à tout ça, il ferait en sorte de ne pas précipiter les choses.  
Kôjiro ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les mouvements félins de Ken, il avait envie que cette nuit ne s'arrête pas, il voulait, il voulait quelque chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… posséder le corps devant lui… ces idées lui faisaient peur, il avait peur d'être brutal, de ne pas savoir, il repoussa Ken d'une violente pulsion, se rendant compte qu'il avait envie de le retourner sur le futon sans plus de sommation.

- Kôjiro ? Ça ne te plait pas ? »

Il s'assit et fit face à son précieux goalkeeper, le détaillant des pieds à la tête…

- J'ai… envie de toi, Ken, je me fais peur… J'ai peur d'être violent, brusque, j'ai peur de te faire mal. »

Ken se mit à sourire, il embrassa fougueusement son capitaine et glissa dans un murmure :

- J'aime un tigre, et si tu veux, je serais la gazelle… fais ce que tu veux de moi… »

Ce qu'il voulait de lui, hein ? Kôjiro fit un sourire mal à l'aise, mieux valait qu'il ne pense pas à ça, car il ne savait pourquoi, mais ça finirait mal. Kôjiro l'attrapa et colla sa tête contre son cœur. Faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ? Il voulait l'aimer, le dévorer, le faire sien... pour toujours.

- Je ne trouve pas les mots pour dire ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai envie… »  
- Alors agis! »

Ken sourit, il caressa les cheveux de son capitaine, descendant la courbe de son dos… Si il fallait qu'il lance la machine, y'avait pas de soucis, mais que le Tigre ne se retienne pas, qu'il ose, ça n'allait pas les tuer, oh que non.

- Ken… »

Kôjiro l'enlaça et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser mordant, il le poussa contre le futon et se plaça sur lui, ses hanches se mouvant lentement contre le bassin de Ken. Ses mains parcoururent le corps étendu sous lui de long en large, il voulait enregistrer chaque courbe, chaque muscle de ce corps… Ken gémissait de plus en plus fort, et la sensation qu'il avait eue en le regardant quelques mois plutôt, semblait le reprendre. Il n'y avait plus rien à part cette voix étranglée, cette envie farouche de son corps et ce désir qui croissait entre leur ventre. Kôjiro accéléra le mouvement, et devient de plus en plus brusque, il entendit Ken murmurer son nom et le sentit se contracter, un liquide se libéra entre leur deux corps, et Kôjiro se mit à frémir. Il se releva d'un bond et partit dans la salle de bain, quelque chose d'étrange était en train de le consumer de l'intérieur. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui, le Tigre ne se reconnaissait pas, il n'avait jamais vu ce visage… Ken apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et guetta son capitaine.

- Kôjiro ? »  
- Ken… je te tuerais si tu t'en vas ! Je te tuerais, tu m'entends ! Je ne sais ce que tu as réveillé en moi, mais si tu essayes de me quitter, je te jure… »  
- Ça n'arrivera pas, jamais… »  
- J'ai mal… »  
- Où ? »

Kôjiro baissa le visage, il avait mal, oui mais il ne pouvait expliquer où… Il ne voulait pas y penser, il se sentait se rétracter, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il savait que le Tigre allait encore frapper… Fallait qu'il se protège, de ce qu'il vivait et de Ken, tout bonnement ! Il devait esquiver… manger ?

- T'as faim ? »  
- Heu non, enfin, ça dépend… »  
- … »

Kôjiro tourna la tête, Ken avait un sourire indéchiffrable, il s'approchait de lui, puis s'agenouilla. Il releva son regard vers son capitaine alors que ces lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement du sexe dressé du Tigre et l'avalèrent fiévreusement. Kôjiro glissa sa tête en arrière et laissa les sensations emplir son âme, il se sentait bien, ses mains agrippèrent la tête de son amant et l'encourageaient à aller plus vite. C'était doux, c'était agréable, c'était Ken, tout simplement, mais pris d'un nouvel élan sauvage, il se crispa sur le lavabo et décida de ne plus bouger, mais le Tigre assaillit par son amant ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se déversa dans la bouche de Ken en hurlant son nom. Ken souriait, il fut surpris de voir son capitaine tomber à terre entre ses bras, il l'avait senti se tendre tout à coup, plus du tout à l'aise. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du Tigre avec lequel il partagea un baiser passionné. Il le regarda dans les yeux longuement, caressant sa joue encore et encore, puis il se recula et attendit un signe de son capitaine.

- Kôjiro ? »

Celui-ci attrapa le bras du karatéka et le ramena dans la chambre, sans desserrer les dents. Il le renversa sur le lit, puis se lova dans ses bras en rabattant les draps.

- J'ai juste envie de sentir ton corps, entendre ton cœur, comme sur le toit du lycée je veux ressentir ce bienêtre… »

Ken ferma les yeux, il berça son capitaine et s'endormit avec lui… C'était la deuxième nuit qu'ils passaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus que ça. Il aurait bien voulu que le capitaine soit plus entreprenant, mais peut-être qu'en fait, il lui montrait le jeune homme qu'il était caché derrière le Tigre. Ken fut tiré de ses rêves un peu trop félin par un violent cri. Il haussa un sourcil regardant la porte de la salle d'eau d'où venait le rugissement de son amant.

- Putain ! »  
- Kôjiro ? »  
- QUOI ! »  
- Heu… »  
- Ils font chier ces gosses ! »  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- RIEN ! »  
- Si tu le dis… »

Ken regarda le réveille, il était à peine trois heures du matin, Kôjiro semblait de mauvais poil… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à rêver du corps de Kôjiro qu'il voudrait bien rejoindre, mais qui était surmonté d'un écriteau_ Danger_ qui ne le mettait pas vraiment en appétit… Des pas le sortir du semi-rêve dans lequel il était plongé, le brun cuivré se tenait devant lui avec juste une serviette autour des hanches. Ses cheveux ruisselaient d'eau, Kôjiro semblait faire la gueule… Une odeur envahit la pièce, Ken sentit son estomac se nouer lorsque l'effluve remonta son nez… on aurait dit…

- De la barbe à papa ? »  
- Ça suffit ! »

Le Tigre désigna une bouteille de bain mousse en forme de souris rose qu'il jeta après coup dans la corbeille à papier avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

- Kid's Play ? »  
- Ouai, y'avait que ça… »  
- Ça sent bon… j'adore la barbe à papa ! »  
- Marrant ! »  
- Mais c'est vrai ! »  
- Ken… »  
- Hum ? »

Kôjiro ne continua pas sa phrase. Il regardait le corps de Ken depuis... en fait, il n'avait quasiment pas dormit et puis à force de l'observer, il avait dû prendre une bonne douche pour... penser à autre chose. Ça c'était sûr, ça lui avait changé les idées que de se doucher avec un bain douche pour môme. Mais voilà, il était à nouveau devant Ken et bientôt la serviette ne cacherait plus l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était. Son regard fuit vers la fenêtre, essayant de reprendre son self contrôle, mais il retourna trop vite sur le lit. Un sourire satisfait glissa sur ses lèvres et d'un mouvement sec, il fit tomber sa serviette, ça ne lui servait plus à rien de toute façon ! Se laissant tomber dans le lit, il attrapa la taille de son gardien de but et se glissa sous les couvertures. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou de son amant dont il caressait le membre de son amant avec affection. Il le voulait, il le voulait, ça martelait son esprit depuis son réveil !

- Je veux être en toi… »

Ken esquissa un sourire, il écarta les jambes avec sensualité dans une invitation muette. Il le voulait aussi, quoi qu'un peu plus expérimenté, ça se lisait pas partout sur son corps. Quoi que si Kôjiro regardait bien, il verrait le regard fiévreux de son goal lui intimer de le faire sien immédiatement. Nerveux, le Tigre se plaça devant l'entrée du corps qu'il désirait depuis son réveil, il hésita un moment, sa main se posa sur la table de chevet, une boule d'appréhension l'assaillit, que devait-il faire ? Prendre pas prendre, et s'il prenait… se retrouver avec ça dans les mains… qu'allait-il en faire, comment l'utiliser ? Oh, il le savait, au fond, mais... c'était... gênant... si il continuait de penser à ça, il finirait rouge de honte pour les prochaines centaines d'années !

- Kôjiro ? »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan, ses bonnes résolutions s'effritèrent aussi sec. Il voulut laisser le corps là dans les draps, mais Ken avait maintenant déposé ses mollets contre ses reins. Le Tigre se mordit la lèvre et le pénétra d'un coup sec. Il sentit le corps de Ken se contracter violemment, d'ailleurs, son camarade avait mis une main devant sa bouche afin de ne pas crier de douleur. Son amant était trop brusque, heureusement qu'il n'était pas le premier. Cependant, il n'en voulait pas à Kô, auquel il tendit un sourire forcé. Kôjiro commença à remuer en lui, ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, il essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir et n'y pouvant plus rien, il commença un va et vient brusque. Kôjiro semblait ne plus rien capter, ne plus rien contrôler, il ne ressentait que cette sensation de bien-être, il avait enfin comblé ce manque qu'il ressentait, cette douleur insupportable… Il possédait enfin ce corps, il le voulait pour lui et rien que pour lui ! La jouissance qu'il ressentait au contact de cette peau, lui semblait irréelle, et il se déversa bien trop tôt laissant un Ken encore insatisfait. Il redescendit brutalement à la réalité en voyant Ken haleter, sa lèvre inférieure saignait, mais son regard était perdu quelque part loin de la chambre… Kôjiro se crispa.

- Ce n'est rien… Kô, ce n'est rien… »  
- Je… je t'ai fait mal ? »  
- Nan !… un petit peu au début, mais je ne le regrette pas… »

Kôjiro se retira de lui, un filet de sang recouvrait son membre, il frissonna à l'idée d'avoir pu faire mal à celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout, il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé, là encore cette rage, cette pulsion avait pris le dessus… il s'en voulait, il ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi !

- Kôjiro ? »  
- Oui ? »  
- Ce n'est rien, ok ? »  
- Hum… »

Ken l'attrapa et le plaqua contre lui, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun et lui murmura des mots d'une grande douceur… Si le corps de son amant était là, entre ses bras, il savait que son âme n'y était pas, Kôjiro s'était emmuré dans un dédale de questions sans réponses, de doutes, de remords…

Pendant la journée qui suivit, Hyûga resta grognon dans un coin de l'appartement, il avait envie de casser quelque chose, rien qu'aux souvenirs de la veille. Ken s'était résolu à rester à une distance de sécurité, il serait bien parti le prendre dans ses bras, mais avait peur de la colère qu'il pourrait piquer. Il était assis sur une chaise, buvant un soda, absorbé dans le calcul des veinures d'une poutre en bois, quand la voix de l'être cher daigna enfin s'adresser à lui.

- Comment tu fais ? Comment t'arrive à gérer tout ça ? »

Il garda les yeux dans le vague et répondit dans un automatisme :

- Je n'en sais rien… moi aussi j'ai eu des envies impossibles à maîtriser, l'envie de te sauter dessus quand je te regardais prendre tes douches… J'avais envie de toi, Kôjiro… mais… On a quoi hein ? Dix-sept ans ? C'est normal qu'on ne gère pas ça encore correctement, c'est nos premières expériences… et comme je te l'ai dit ça n'a été que passager… »  
- Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ai oublié de faire ? Que je n'ai pas su faire ? »  
- Te prend pas la tête avec ces questions ! »

Ken avait cogné sa canette de coca contre la table, il abattit un regard furieux vers son capitaine qui venait de se retourne, surpris par le ton sec de sa normalement calme Némésis.

- Tu veux être avec moi ou non ? »  
- Oui… »  
- Alors laisse tomber ! Même si ça a été court, j'ai eu ce que je voulais depuis bien trop longtemps ! Ça a fait mal, ok ! Mais ce n'est pas un souci ! Chaque première fois est douloureuse, la première fois qu'on tombe de vélo, la première fois qu'on échoue, qu'on perd, qu'on aime… Et on ne s'arrête pas de vivre pour autant ! Dis-toi simplement que la prochaine fois se passera mieux, c'est tout ! »

Kôjiro s'apaisa, il se leva d'un pas décidé et vint prendre Ken dans ces bras.

- Alors fait-le moi… »

Ken resta pétrifié, regardant son capitaine avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Quoi ? »  
- Fais-le-moi… comme tu l'as fait à Miyabi, Ken… s'il te plait. »

Kôjiro retira son t-shirt et son caleçon sous le regard encore étonné de son goalkeeper. Avait-il bien compris ? Après avoir papillonné des yeux, il s'approcha du Tigre et d'un coup de rein, il le renversa sur la table basse, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il allait pénétrer Kôjiro, une hésitation abominable le saisissait… Il couvrit le corps du Tigre de baisers puis s'insinua en lui, avec douceur. Kôjiro ferma les yeux et se détendit, il referma ses jambes autour du bassin de Ken, et lentement celui-ci commença ses mouvements. Kôjiro semblait ailleurs, il ne ressentait pas grand-chose. C'était donc ça ? C'était étrange, un brin inconfortable... Il regarda Ken agripper ses hanches pour se retirer et l'investir d'un coup puissant et dominateur. Un gémissement glissa hors des lèvres de son capitaine. Les yeux du Tigre s'ouvrirent sous la surprise de ce plaisir qui envahissait son corps au point de vouloir que Ken le possède entièrement. Ses mains se serrèrent sur les rebords de la table basse sur laquelle il se cambra sous les assauts répétés de son amant. Kôjiro se sentait en osmose, il ne retenait plus ses cris, il ne voulait pas que cette sensation s'arrête, il en voulait plus, toujours plus…  
Ken le souleva et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il embrassa son capitaine avec délectation, puis le coucha sur le lit avant que leur corps se frôlent et se caressent, pas encore saoulés l'un de l'autre. Kôjiro retourna son goal dans les draps, dans un sourire mutin, le Tigre observa le karatéka, son regard se faisant de plus en plus lointain lorsqu'il fit glisser le membre de son compagnon au creux de son corps. C'est ainsi qu'il le désirait, c'est ainsi que Kô se sentait bien. Sa tête glissa en arrière accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches, la soumission lui allait bien, alors il n'objecta pas lorsque Ken reprit le dessus et saoula son corps de mouvement rapide et possessif…

Ken s'assouvit le premier dans un gémissement de plaisir, le rythme que Kôjiro réclamait, était trop rapide pour lui, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Son capitaine frémissait, il lui sourit, le voyant, là, aux portes du plaisir. Il aurait aimé le faire jouir, mais l'envie farouche qui habitait son capitaine était aussi folle qu'insatiable. Ken se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant langoureusement.

- Ken, j'ai mal… c'est bien la première fois que ça m'en fait mal… »

Le visage de Ken se baissa, sa main glissa sur le sexe de Kôjiro, dans un sourire.

- Et bien... on va arranger ça ! »

Kôjiro se mit sur le dos, ne voulant pas réitérer son erreur alors, il demanda à Ken de venir sur lui. Il observa le corps de son goal onduler sur ses hanches et faire naitre un plaisir au creux de son corps. Le karatéka avait une grâce indescriptible et son corps le fascinait par ses mouvements qu'il ne pouvait quitter sciemment des yeux. Lorsqu'il sentit Ken se refermer sur son membre, le Tigre appela Ken dans un gémissement passionné. Il l'aimait, d'ailleurs ces mots se libérèrent de son tempérament toujours mesuré. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Ken pleurait, c'était des larmes de cristal, des larmes fines et infiniment douces. Kôjiro les essuya du bout des doigts et l'embrassa, le serrant contre lui. Il se sentait enfin en paix, libéré de ses émotions obscures qui se pressaient dans son cœur… Ils passèrent une nuit clame, lovés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre…

- Ouf, nous voilà rentré, les enfants, attendez ici. »

La mère ouvrit sa chambre doucement, en voyant les deux formes dans le lit, elle la referma tout de suite. Un sourire grimpa sur ses lèvres, elle était contente, elle avait bien fait d'accepter l'invitation qui lui avait été tendue.

- Bon les enfants, si vous alliez jouer dans le parc ? »  
- Où est grand frère ? »  
- Il dort encore, allez ! Allez ! »  
- D'accord maman ! »

La maman de Kôjiro s'installa sur une chaise, et ferma les yeux quelques minutes écoutant ses enfants jouer devant la maison en riant. Elle avait passé un bon week-end, les sources thermales, la paix... Ça avait fait aussi un bien fou aux petits. Elle ouvrit le frigo, se demandant ce qu'elle allait préparer pour le souper et fit une moue réprobatrice !

- Ils n'ont rien mangé ! »

Une silhouette sortit de sa chambre, à moitié comateuse, elle regarda son fils avec un grand sourire, il ne s'était même pas vêtu ! Oh, elle l'avait déjà vu, c'était son fils après tout, mais ça faisait étrange de voir un homme en regardant le corps de son ancien bébé qu'elle avait nourri contre son sein. Kôjiro farfouilla le frigo à la recherche d'un coca, il adressa un petit signe de main à sa mère et disparut comme il était arrivé.  
Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, un peu plus tard, un peu mieux réveillé et en compagnie de Ken, la mère prépara un petit quatre heures. Elle les regarda manger avec appétit tout en tendant un regard doux sur sa progéniture, maintenant il était officiel que Ken faisait partie de la famille, vu le regard amoureux qu'ils se lançaient.

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas mangé ? »  
- Non… »

Elle se mit à rire;

- C'était bien la peine que je vous laisse de quoi manger ! »  
- Trop occupés ! »

Elle fit un sourire doux, elle alla faire du thé et leur servit une tasse à chacun.

- Kôjiro ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Elle était très bien cette maison à Hokkaido, les enfants étaient très heureux, ils veulent y retourner, je pense que je vais fermer le restaurant ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de vacance ! Et puis comme ça vous serez un petit peu tranquille avant ce tournoi. »  
- Maman ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je t'aime ! »  
- Moi aussi mon chéri ! Alors Ken, passé un bon week-end ? »  
- Oui on peut dire, je… je vous remercie beaucoup madame. »  
- Nan, appelle-moi maman ! »

Ken se mit à rougir encore un peu plus sous la demande de la mère de Kôjiro. Il… une maman…

- J'adore les enfants ! »  
- Hey, on est plus des gosses ! »  
- Vous serez toujours mes enfants, qu'importe votre âge ! Et quand vous serez en Italie, vous viendrez me voir, hein ! »

Elle se leva et passa un bras sur les épaules de ses deux fils, avec un grand sourire protecteur, elle était heureuse… si heureuse !

- Bien sûr maman ! Ken ? »  
- Hum ? »

Kôjiro farfouilla dans sa poche, il en tira une boite.

- Je voulais qu'elle soit là pour te la donner. »

Il en sortit une bague argentée qu'il passa au doigt de son amant.

- Avec ça tu m'appartiens Ken, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, je t'interdis de me quitter ! »  
- Capi… »

Ken regarda l'anneau, un anneau argenté, un Kanji l'ornait… _Aï._

- Kôjiro je t'aime aussi… »

Ils s'échangèrent un baiser, scellant une promesse muette de rester ensemble, toujours… Ils finiraient ce tournois junior, et en sortiraient vainqueur, et ensuite, ils s'envoleraient tous les deux pour l'Europe, peu importait si ils étaient pris dans la même équipe, dans le même pays, plus rien n'avait d'importance, ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls, ils sauraient, que quelque part, un cœur, une âme, les attendait…

* * *

Petite question dans mon souvenir d'enfance la mère de Kôjiro tient un restaurant j'ai revu la série dernièrement bon ok pas jusqu'à la fin mais je ne vois rien qui laisserait penser ça, tant pis vous serez indulgent.

* * *

2005/ correction 2011


End file.
